Dein bester Freund
by misspe
Summary: Hannibal ist auf den Hund gekommen, um Will zu beeindrucken, allerdings scheint dieser sich viel mehr für das Tier zu interessieren, als für ihn. Oder doch nicht?
1. Chapter 1

Der Hund saß schneller auf seinem Schoß, als er gucken konnte.

Er hatte nichts gegen Tiere. Seine Vater hatte vier Jagdhunde besessen – Weimaraner mit mausgrauem Fell. Wunderschöne, nützliche Geschöpfe, effektiv bei der Entenjagd.

Damals war er zu jung gewesen, ihre Namen sind ihm entfallen, doch er erinnerte sich genau an ihre Augen – helle, bernsteinfarbene Murmeln und er wusste noch ziemlich gut, wie stolz sein Vater auf die Leistung und Erziehung seiner Hunde war.

An kalten Winterabenden durften sie im Haus vor dem Kamin liegen.

Wenn er den Palast seiner Erinnerungen betrat und sich seinen Vater ins Gedächtnis rief, flankierten die Hunde ihn manchmal stolz und wachsam.

Abgesehen davon war er mit vielen Tieren aufgewachsen: Hühner, Katzen, Kühe, Pferde, Schweine. Aber in seinem Leben als großstädtischer Psychotherapeut mit unkonventionellen Hobbys war für Haustiere kein Platz. Zu viel Verantwortung, zu wenig Zeit und zu viele Haare.

Haare, die sich auf seinem 2,500 Dollar Anzug festsetzten.

Haare, die er Wochen später noch finden würde.

„Miss Woodbury, in der Praxis sind Tiere nicht erlaubt."

Miss Woodbury nickte, tat jedoch nichts, um den Hund an seine Manieren zu erinnern. Im Gegenteil, ihre roten Lippen teilten sich für ein halbes Grinsen und sie entblößte einen Moment ihre weißen, geraden Zähne, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war blank, ohne jede Emotion.

Hannibal kannte diesen Blick.

So sah ein Alligator aus, der mit offenem Maul auf sein nächstes Opfer wartete. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie ihn als ihr Opfer auserkoren hatte, auch wenn er noch nicht genau erfassen konnte, was sie vor hatte.

Nun, aber das würde sich zeigen. Letztlich.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Dr. Lecter, aber leider habe ich keine andere Wahl und ich hoffe, dass Sie für mich heute eine Ausnahme machen können."

Sie lächelte, aber sie sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Er wusste, dass sie vor kurzem ihre Mutter verloren hatte – ein Schicksalsschlag, der ihr sehr zu schaffen machte. Brustkrebs. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres nach der Diagnose war es vorbei gewesen.

„Benny war Mamas Liebling. Dr. Lecter, der Tod meiner Mutter ist ein Teil des Problems. Ich habe viel zu wenig Zeit, mich um diesen Schatz zu kümmern und bin bereits auf der Suche, nach einem Ersatz. Jemand, der ihm ein zu Hause bieten kann, liebevolle Hände."

Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt, sandten ein Prickeln aus, das selbst die letzten Nervenenden erreichte und alles in ihm rief: GEFAHR IM VERZUG!

Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er ihre letzte Hoffnung und er lächelte, doch es war nicht seine beste Performance, da eine kleine, aber kräftige Pfote zielsicher in seine Genitalien trat und eine elektrisierende Welle des Schmerzes auslöste.

Er bot all seine Disziplin auf, um die Hand nicht auszuholen und den Hund mit einer Bewegung von seinen Beinen zu fegen.

Der Jack Russell Terrier war ein quirliges Energiebündel, eine kleine, gecheckte, braun-weiße Rakete, die erst fünf Runden auf seinem Schoß drehen musste, bevor sie eine akzeptable Landeposition einnehmen konnte.

Was nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts mit der Würde und Grazie eines Weimaraners gemein hatte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie finden, wonach Sie suchen", sagte Hannibal und tätschelte den Kopf des Hundes, woraufhin sich das kleine Maul teilte und eine grotesk überdimensional große Zunge zwischen den Lefzen zum Vorschein kam.

Sabber tropfte auf seine 900 Dollar Hose.

„Sie sind doch Junggeselle! Oder nicht?"

Miss Woodbury gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie klatschte in ihre kleinen, manikürten Hände, woraufhin sich ein Ohr des Hundes neugierig und aufmerksam aufstellte.

„Keine Kinder – Sie müssen Zeit haben ohne Ende! Es kann sehr erfüllend sein, sich um ein Lebewesen zu kümmern, dass auf Sie angewiesen ist!"

Hannibal blickte auf seinen Schoß, das Tier blickte zu ihm auf und der Mundgeruch des kleinen, haarigen Geschöpfes umnebelte seine empfindlichen Geruchsnerven dermaßen, dass er mit erstaunlich viel Energieaufwand einen Brechreiz unterdrücken musste.

„Miss Woodbury, ich werde mich umhören, ob sich nicht jemand für den kleinen", er schluckte seine Übelkeit runter, „ob sich nicht jemand für den Hund finden lässt. Leider bin ich die letzte Person, die sich so gut um ihn kümmern könnte, wie er es verdient."

Die Enttäuschung war Miss Woodbury deutlich anzusehen, aber sie nickte.

„Natürlich, Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich gefragt habe."

„Sie haben gefragt, weil sie sich um das Wohl ihres entzückenden Schützlings sorgen, der immerhin das Vermächtnis Ihrer Mutter ist."

Sie weinte nicht, doch ihre Augen wurden glasig und die nächste Dreiviertelstunde lang arbeiteten sie an ihrer Trauerbewältigung, wobei es ihm jedoch schwer fiel, ihr seine gesamte Konzentration zu schenken.

Mit einem Auge starrte er immer wieder auf das Tier, das seinen Schoß nicht verlassen wollte, eingerollt auf seinen Oberschenkeln, die feuchte Nase unter den Pfoten versteckt.

Er würde den Anzug so schnell wie möglich reinigen lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn wegschmeißen müssen. Ziemlich verschwenderisch, doch er wusste, dass der charakteristische Eigengeruch des Tieres nie wieder ganz verschwinden würde.

Zumindest nicht aus seiner Nase.

Nach der Stunde bat Miss Woodbury darum, die Örtlichkeiten aufsuchen zu dürfen, um sich frisch machen zu können. Hannibal zeigte ihr gerne den Weg, immerhin war jetzt ein unmittelbares Ende dieses animalischen Überfalls abzusehen.

Als er in sein Büro zurückkehrte, kniete Will Graham auf dem Boden und streichelte den Bauch des Jack Russell Terriers, der sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, alle Viere von sich streckend.

Hannibal musste nicht auf seine Uhr sehen, um zu wissen, dass Will zu früh für seinen Termin dran war, mindestens zwanzig Minuten. Normalerweise war er stets pünktlich, nie zu spät und selten vor seiner Zeit da.

Etwas außergewöhnliches musste geschehen sein.

Der Hund schien zu grinsen, indem er die Lefzen zurückzog und seine kleinen, spitzen Zähne zeigte. Will Graham lachte als er aufsah – direkt in Hannibals Gesicht – und seine blauen Augen strahlten wie ein klarer Frühlingstag, verweilten sogar einen Moment länger als üblich, bevor sie abdrifteten und sich auf etwas ungefährlicheres fokussierten.

Die Nase, die Stirn oder die Schulter.

In letzter Zeit auch öfter der Mund.

Hannibal wusste, dass die Zuneigung, die er jetzt in Wills Augen sah, nicht an ihn, sondern das zappelnde Fellknäuel zu seinen Füßen gerichtet war, trotzdem verpasste sein Herz einen Schlag, geriet ins stolpern, nur um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit seinen Rhythmus wiederzufinden.

„Ist das Ihr Hund, Dr. Lecter?"

Hannibal ergriff Gelegenheiten, wenn sie sich anboten. Er hatte noch nie dieses Ausmaß an offener Begeisterung in Will Grahams Gesicht gesehen. Hunde hatten einen Zugang zu ihm, öffneten all die Schranken und Barrieren, die er so sorgfältig errichtet hatte, beim ersten Hallo.

Ein direkter Weg in sein Herz.

Es wäre praktisch unverzeihlich diese Möglichkeit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

„So ist es", sagte Hannibal. „Wie ich sehe, hat er bereits Bekanntschaft mit Ihnen geschlossen."

„Sie haben nie erwähnt, dass Sie einen Hund haben."

Wills Augen musterten ihn mit interessierter Aufmerksamkeit, aber seine Hände kümmerten sich weiterhin um das Wohl des Terriers, der sich unter seinen Fingern rollte wie eine paarungswillige Katze.

Obwohl der Gedanke absurd war, schien das Grinsen des Hundes breiter zu werden. Eine Beobachtung, die er abspeicherte, um später darauf zurückzukommen.

Hannibal entschloss sich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Bis vor wenigen Minuten war das auch noch nicht der Fall."

Hannibal hörte Miss Woodbury kommen, noch bevor sie den Raum wieder betreten hatte.

„Oh, wie schön!" rief sie und klatschte in die Hände.

„Also darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie Benny adoptieren?"

Er spürte Wills Blick in seinem Rücken und sagte: „Wie könnte ich einer reizenden Dame in Not, wie Sie es sind, eine Bitte abschlagen?"

„Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar!"

Der Hund stürmte los, seine Krallen wetzten beim Laufen über den unbezahlbaren Holzfußboden, erzeugten klickende Geräusche auf dem Parkett und in Hannibals Augenwinkel löste sich ein unkontrollierbares Zucken.

Der Terrier rieb sich an seinem Hosenbein und bellte in erstaunlich lauten, hohen, abgehackten Tönen, die sein Trommelfell reizten. Hannibal starrte in die Augen des kleinen Vierbeiners und brachte ihn mit seinem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Eine ausgesprochen lebhafte Rasse haben Sie sich da ausgesucht", sagte Will und grinste.

In der Tat, dachte Hannibal. „Man kann ohne Übertreibung behaupten, dass ich derjenige war, der ausgesucht wurde, aber ich wachse gerne mit meinen Aufgaben."

„Ausgezeichnet!" Miss Woodbury klang äußerst zufrieden.

Will spielte wieder mit dem Hund. Beide sahen ebenfalls sehr zufrieden aus.

Hannibal erblickte einen Kratzer auf seinem Schuh, der das italienische Leder verunstaltete.

Er hoffte, dass die Kreatur wenigstens stubenrein war.

Nachdem Miss Woodbury die Praxis mit dem Versprechen verlassen hatte, am nächsten Tag zurückzukehren, um ihm den Hausstand seines frisch adoptierten Schützlings auszuhändigen, konnte sich Hannibal endlich dem Teil des Abends widmen, auf den er sich am meisten freute.

Er bemerkte die dunklen Ringe unter Wills Augen, die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht und fragte: „Sind die Träume schlimmer geworden?"

Wills Blick flackerte, huschte flüchtig über Hannibals Züge, bevor er den Kopf wieder senkte und den Hund streichelte, der es sich auf seinen Beinen bequem gemacht hatte.

Dieses durchtriebene Biest ließ sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen.

Erst glaubte Hannibal, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, doch nach einer Weile sagte Will: „Nicht unbedingt schlimmer, nur anders."

„Inwiefern?"

Wieder eine lange Pause.

Hannibal reichte ihm ein Glas Rotwein und Will trank einen kräftigen Schluck, doch als er sprach, wählte er seine Worte immer noch mit Bedacht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie die richtige Person sind, mit der ich darüber sprechen sollte."

„Will, ich bin nicht Ihr Therapeut, ich bin Ihr Freund. Wenn Sie mit mir nicht darüber sprechen können, mit wem dann?"

Will verlagerte seine Position in dem Ledersessel, deutlich unwohl in seiner Haut, die eine Hand auf dem Rücken des Hundes, die andere Hand klammerte sich am Stiel des Weinglases fest.

Hund und Alkohol, die zwei Grundfeste seiner Sicherheit.

Hannibal lehnte sich vor, die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abstützend und er versuchte es nochmal, diesmal anders: „Erzähl mir, was du geträumt hast, Will."

Oh, die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht war sehr visuell.

Will schnappte nach Atem und begegnete aus Versehen Hannibals Augen, woraufhin sich eine zarte Röte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete, ehe er wieder wegsah.

Der Hund spürte, das etwas in der Luft lag, winselte, wedelte mit dem kleinen Schwanz und Will sprach mehr zu dem Tier als mit Hannibal.

„In letzter Zeit habe ich feuchte – ", er schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf, „ – durchlebe ich sexuelle Fantasien in meinen Träumen."

Will blickte auf und flüsterte: „Jede Nacht."


	2. Chapter 2

Die Unterhaltung hatte eine außerordentlich interessante Richtung eingeschlagen.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie effektiv der Einsatz eines Hundes bei einer Therapie sein kann, wäre er schon viel früher auf die Idee gekommen, einen einzusetzen. Er hatte darüber gelesen, sich bisher aber immer auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten verlassen.

Der Jack Russell Terrier war alles andere als ein Profi auf seinem Gebiet, vor allem unausgebildet, schien aber ein Naturtalent zu sein.

Er hatte aktive Eigenschaften, die sich in seinem Spieltrieb und seinem starken Aufforderungscharakter äußerten, aber auch reaktive Attribute, spiegelte Wills Befindlichkeiten, indem er Ruhe ausstrahlen konnte und so Blutdruck senkend und Stress abbauend wirkte.

Er dachte an all die Möglichkeiten, wie man den Hund noch nützlicher einsetzen könnte und beschloss sich später intensiver in das Thema einzulesen.

„Freud zufolge hat beinah jeder Traum eine sexuelle Komponente. Bäume werden zum Phallus, Kaninchen zum Symbol nach dem Bedürfnis sinnentleerter Penetration."

Hannibal lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und überschlug die Beine.

„Die Deutung von Trauminhalten ist eine sehr komplexe Angelegenheit, die zuweilen groteske Züge annehmen kann."

Ein halbes Lächeln breitete sich auf Wills Gesicht aus. „Ich träume nicht von Bäumen oder Kaninchen, Dr. Lecter."

Der Terrier gähnte in seinem Schoß, leckte sich über die Nase und hechelte. Will kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

„Die Inhalte meiner Träume bedürfen keiner Interpretation, sie sind..." Er unterbrach sich, leckte sich über die Lippen. „...eindeutig."

Der Wein und die Sensibilität des Themas hinterließen einen dunkelroten Schimmer auf Wills Wangen, der ihm gut zu Gesicht stand. Scham war ein neuer Aspekt an ihm, den Hannibal noch nicht kannte.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass du mit einem anderen Menschen körperlich intim warst?"

Will verschluckte sich so sehr an seinem Wein, dass der Hund vor Schreck von seinem Schoß sprang. Er hustete und spuckte, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Hannibal betrachtete das einen Moment länger, bevor er in einer fließenden Bewegung aufstand, den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und Will aus seinem Sakko ein Taschentuch reichte.

Will blickte nicht auf, als er es entgegen nahm und sich das Hemd trocken tupfte. „Danke."

Ein schmales Lächeln breitete sich auf Hannibals Gesicht aus, während er Wills Schulter berührte. Kurz, warm, unaufdringlich, doch er konnte den Schauer spüren, den Ruck, der Wills Körper erschütterte.

Hannibal kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück und wartete.

„Vier Jahre", antwortete Will schließlich, aber dann seufzte er, schüttelte den Kopf. „Fünf."

Eine erstaunlich lange Zeit, aber bei weitem nicht die längste Abstinenz, von der er schon gehört hatte. Hannibal sagte gar nichts, er blickte Will nur an.

„Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen."

Innerlich schmunzelte Hannibal, während er äußerlich eine interessierte Fassade aufrechterhalten konnte.

„Aber es war noch nie so schlimm wie jetzt, so… plastisch."

Will schluckte und sah dem Hund hinterher, der mit der Schnauze auf dem Boden die Ecken seines Büros erkundete. Es war klar, dass Will die Sicherheit des Tieres vermisste, während Hannibal hoffte, dass der Hund sich nicht erleichtern wollte.

Er schrieb sich eine innere Notiz, dass er unbedingt nochmal mit dem Tier vor die Tür musste.

„Fünf Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, Will. Ich nehme an, diese Fantasien drehen sich um eine bestimmte Person."

Ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber Hannibal wusste, dass er getroffen hatte, als er in Wills Gesicht sah.

„Was hält dich davon ab, diese Fantasien auszuleben?"

„Oh großer Gott, nein, niemals. Nein, das ist…" Will trank den Rest seines Weins aus und starrte auf den leeren Boden des Glases. „Unmöglich."

„Warum?"

„Die Person ist unerreichbar für mich."

Diese Aussage war reiner Unfug, machte Hannibal aber hellhörig. Es war die Art, wie er es sagte.

Und was er nicht sagte.

„Du musst dir selbst erlauben, deinen Instinkten zu folgen, Will. Das Ergebnis könnte dich überraschen."

Da lag ein Funkeln in Wills Augen, das Aufblitzen eines animalischen Hungers, bevor er blinzelte, den Blick wieder abwandte, nach dem Hund Ausschau hielt.

Hannibal erlaubte sich, den kalten Schauer zu genießen, der seinen Körper erschaudern ließ.

„Mehr Wein?"

Will nickte. Hannibal nahm ihm sein Glas ab. „Was ist mit den Schlafstörungen?"

„Was soll damit sein? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich sonst keine hätte."

„Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, Will."

„Ich weiß."

Will sank tiefer in den Sessel, Kopf im Nacken, Handrücken auf der Stirn, Augen geschlossen. Hannibal betrachtete seine entblößte Kehle, den Adamsapfel, der beim Schlucken auf und ab hüpfte.

Schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Die Zunge in Hannibals Mund testete die Schärfe seiner Schneidezähne. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht unmöglich wäre.

Doch statt die Zähne in das zarte Fleisch von Will Grahams Hals zu versenken, die Vene aufzureißen und sein Blut wie ein Vampir zu trinken, bis kein Tropfen mehr übrig war, füllte er das Weinglas auf.

„Es gibt gewisse Medikamente", sagte Hannibal und förderte aus der Schublade seines Schreibtisches eine kleine, unbeschriftete Plastikdose zutage.

„Ich schmeiße schon viel zu viele Pillen am Tag", sagte Will, nahm die Dose aber trotzdem entgegen. Den Wein ebenfalls, was das anging. „Will ich wissen, was das ist?"

Will prüfte das Gewicht der Dose in seiner Hand, öffnete den Deckel mit dem Daumen und spähte hinein. Hannibal wusste, was er sah: Unscheinbare, rosarote Tabletten.

„Da sich das Produkt noch in der Entwicklung befindet, ist es leider noch nicht offiziell benannt worden."

„Also bin ich ein Versuchskaninchen?"

In vielerlei Hinsicht, dachte Hannibal und lächelte. „Es würde mir niemals in den Sinn kommen, dich unbekannten Risiken auszusetzen."

Es sei denn, es würde sich lohnen, wovon er stark ausging.

„Ich habe es selbst bereits getestet und halte es für äußerst effektiv, aber unbedenklich." Hannibal entging Wills hadernder Blick natürlich nicht und er fügte hinzu: „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, natürlich."

Kein Zögern, kein Zaudern und seine blauen Augen leuchteten mit dem Enthusiasmus eines Kindes, das seine Eltern zufriedenstellen wollte. Hannibals Herz war leicht gerührt.

„Zwei Stück, bevor du zu Bett gehst und du wirst den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen."

Will schmunzelte und ließ die Dose in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

Jemand war in seinem Haus.

Hannibal benötigte wenig Schlaf. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sein Körper sich gegen den Entzug drastisch wehren würde, hätte er kein Problem damit, überhaupt nicht zu schlafen. Er bevorzugte sogenannte Ruhephasen, die minimal drei und maximal um die fünf Stunden betrugen.

Zudem war sein Schlaf sehr leicht, seine Sinne waren in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft, immer gefasst auf Kampf, Verteidigung oder Flucht und so war es keine Überraschung, dass er mitten in der Nacht kerzengerade in seinem Bett saß, als ein lautes Poltern aus dem unteren Stockwerk seines Hauses die Wände erschütterte.

Flur, dachte er zunächst, korrigierte sich aber zügig: Küche.

Er fasste unter die Schublade seines Nachttisches, wo seine Finger schnell das Skalpell fanden, das er dort für Fälle wie diesen versteckt hatte.

Einbrecher? Oh, er hoffte es.

Es war fast schon zu lange her, dass die Schneide seines Skalpells etwas anständiges zu tun hatte, außer Bleistifte anzuspitzen.

Er bewegte sich geräuschlos durch sein Haus, nur mit einer schwarzen Pyjamahose aus Seide bekleidet, barfuß und ohne Licht. Die Treppe war tückisch, aber natürlich kannte er die verräterischen Stufen, die knarrten und umschiffte somit auch diese Tretminen mit spielerischer Sicherheit.

Die Küche war dunkel, aber er hörte weiterhin ein stetiges Schaben und Rascheln und... Schnaufen?

Seine Augen hatten sich soweit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass er durchaus jeden Umriss wahrnehmen konnte, doch er entdeckte keine Eindringlinge.

Und dann die klickenden Geräusche von wetzenden Krallen auf seinen Fliesen, ein dunkler Schatten, der auf ihn zuschoss, ein haariger Kugelblitz, der mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte.

Aber Hannibal war ebenfalls schnell.

Zwar gelang es ihm nicht mehr rechtzeitig, die Kollision zu verhindern, jedoch konnte er die Attacke auf sein Gemächt abmildern, indem er sich zur Seite drehte, die Krallen dafür blutige Spuren auf seinem Hüftknochen hinterließen und ihm noch während des Sinkfluges den Hosenbund runter zogen.

Hannibal zischte einen litauischen Fluch durch seine Zähne.

Er machte das Licht an und konnte die Katastrophe in ihrer grausamen Erlesenheit besser beurteilen.

Sein Hausmüll lag auf dem Fußboden verteilt und natürlich handelte es sich dabei um den Bio-Abfall, die Reste seiner Lebensmittel, die er hatte entsorgen wollen, wenn er in den frühen Morgenstunden das Haus verließ.

Der Terrier hatte sich mit zerstörerischer Leidenschaft durch die verschlossene Plastiktüte gebissen, die als stummer Zeuge aufgerissen, sämtliche Inhalte entblößend, den Tatort als Quelle und Hauptattraktion zierte.

Die Finger, die den Griff des Skalpells umklammerten, zuckten in verführerischer Absicht, als er den Kopf drehte und das Tier erblickte, welches im Türrahmen saß und in aller Seelenruhe seine Hoden sauber leckte.

Hannibal schloss die Augen und zählte rückwärts bis zehn und als er glaubte, dass sich sein Puls auf einem angemessenen Level befand, begann er damit, den Müll einzusammeln.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sein Heiligtum wieder im gewohnten Glanz erstrahlte, der Boden wieder glänzte und die letzte Kartoffelschale im Sack verschwand, den er diesmal umgehend nach draußen brachte und in den Müllcontainer schmiss.

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, somit hatte es sich erledigt, ins Bett zurückzukehren. Er öffnete seinen Kühlschrank, um sich die Zutaten für ein Frühstück auszusuchen, als sich der Hund durch seine Beine schlängelte, einmal bellte und seine Lefzen zu diesem lächerlichen Grinsen verzog.

Hannibal betrachtete den Hund und der Hund betrachtete Hannibal, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Das Tier schien zu wissen, worum es ging, drehte sich hüpfend um sich selbst, bevor es sich wieder artig, aber ungeduldig hinsetzte.

Hannibal förderte eine Tupperschüssel zutage und fütterte den Hund mit Würstchen, die er aus den Innereien eines unangenehmen Rechtsanwaltes hergestellt hatte.

Sie wurden gierig geifernd und beinahe im Ganzen verschluckt.

Nun war es an Hannibal zu grinsen.


	3. Chapter 3

Es herrschte herrliches Wetter in Baltimore.

Zum ersten mal seit Wochen zeigte sich die Sonne an einem stahlblauen Himmel, keine Wolken weit und breit. Die warmen Strahlen lockten viele Menschen auf die Straßen, die das zaghafte Versprechen von Frühling mit dem ersten Eis des Jahres auskosteten.

Hannibal Lecter griff in seine Jackentasche, fand die kleine Rolle und trennte sich an der Perforierung eine Plastiktüte ab, die er mit einer Hand an seinem Bein aufschlug. Er sah nach links, nach rechts, nach unten und erblickte den Hund, der erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufsah.

Allem Anschein nach mit einem Lob rechnete.

„Fein gemacht", murmelte Hannibal durch seine Zähne, steckte die Hand in die Plastiktüte und sammelte die dampfenden Hinterlassenschaften des Tieres ein.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das die ganze Stadt ihn bei dieser Tätigkeit beobachtete.

Als Ex-Chirurg hat man keine Schwierigkeiten mit Körperausscheidungen jeglicher Art. Besonders nicht, wenn man eine so künstlerische, nebenberufliche Tätigkeit wie Hannibal ausführte.

Lehrjahre waren auch für angehende Ärzte keine Herrenjahre und er hatte in seiner Laufbahn schon so einiges gesehen und mitgemacht.

In jedem Fall handelte es sich dabei um Menschen. Darin lag eine gewisse berufliche, sowie persönliche Befriedigung.

Ganz anders sieht die Situation aus, wenn man einem Hund hinterher läuft, um dessen Exkremente einzusammeln. Die puren Ausmaße seines Geschäfts allein waren beeindruckend, wenn man bedachte, wie klein sein Körper eigentlich war.

Jedenfalls brauchte sich der Terrier vor größeren Vertretern seiner Artgenossen nicht verstecken, was das betraf.

Natürlich konnte er einem Tier keine böswilligen Absichten unterstellen, aber wenn er in die großen, schokoladenbraunen Augen sah, meinte er eine gewisse Häme entdecken zu können.

Ein Schatten legte sich über ihn und der Geruch eines charakteristischen Aftershaves stieg ihm in die Nase. Hannibal schloss die Augen und betete zu einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, dass er sich irrte.

„Dr. Lecter, was für eine Überraschung!"

Selbstverständlich irrte er sich nicht.

Hannibal hörte das Grinsen heraus, den belustigten Unterton. Wenn er jetzt sein Skalpell dabei hätte, könnte er für nichts garantieren, nicht mal am helllichten Tag auf offener Straße. Die Vorstellung, ihm die Mundwinkel bis zu den Ohren aufzuschneiden, um sein Lächeln zu verewigen, war beinahe zu verführerisch.

Ein Bild, das er sich einprägen würde. Vielleicht ergab sich eines Tages noch eine günstigere Gelegenheit.

„Frederick! Das gute Wetter hat Sie ebenfalls ins Freie gelockt."

Hannibal reichte ihm die Hand, die eben noch in der Plastiktüte gesteckt hatte. Dr. Chiltons Lächeln fror ein, er zögerte, ergriff die Hand aber trotzdem und schüttelte sie kurz, widerstand danach dem Drang, sich die Finger an der Hose abzuwischen.

Hannibal lächelte.

„Der Tag ist doch zu schön, um ihn im Haus zu verbringen. Ideal für einen Spaziergang", sagte Chilton und betrachtete den Terrier, der zu Hannibals Füßen saß.

„Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass Sie jetzt einen Hund besitzen, aber man kann es schwer glauben, bevor man es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat."

Die High Society von Baltimore war doch nur ein Dorf und auf Miss Woodbury war Verlass. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich damit gebrüstet, dass Hannibal Lecter den Hund ihrer Mutter adoptiert hatte. Das gab ein gutes Gesprächsthema auf jeder Cocktail-Party ab.

Sei es ihr gegönnt.

„Eine Anschaffung, die mein Leben bereichert hat."

„Was nicht zu übersehen ist!" sagte Chilton mit Blick auf den Beutel in Hannibals Hand.

Irgendwo im Universum existierte eine Parallelwelt, in welcher jetzt der Inhalt der Tüte in Dr. Frederick Chiltons Gesicht gelandet wäre.

„So ein Tier bringt bestimmt viel frischen Wind ins Haus!"

„Eine willkommene Abwechslung."

„Eine große Umstellung", erwiderte Chilton und versuchte unbedarft zu klingen, was ihm jedoch gründlich misslang. „Sie sind wie kleine Kinder, diese Hunde. Man darf sie nicht aus den Augen lassen!"

Aus jeder einzelnen Silbe tropfte Genugtuung in großzügigen Portionen. Chilton sonnte sich in seiner Schadenfreude, ohne zu bemerken, dass der Hund sich ihm näherte und interessiert an seinem Hosenbein schnüffelte.

„Wie geht es Will Graham?" fragte er und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht kringelte sich wie eine Schlange. „Sicher begrüßt er den Zuwachs in Ihrem Haushalt."

Unterschätzen durfte man Frederick Chilton nicht. Hinter den zweitklassigen Anzügen und protzigen Siegelringen blitzte ab und zu eine bemerkenswerte Scharfsinnigkeit durch.

Bevor Hannibal diese getarnte Unterstellung kommentieren konnte, hob der Jack Russell Terrier sein Bein und pinkelte Dr. Frederick Chilton auf den Schuh.

Es waren nur ein paar Tropfen, nicht mehr als eine kleine Markierung, aber der Aufschrei war markerschütternd, der Ton hoch und feminin.

Chilton sprang zurück wie von einer Tarantel gestochen und stolperte dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße. Ekel, Entsetzen und Wut vermischten sich zu einem ungewollt komischen Gesichtsausdruck, der Mund formte ein stummes O der Fassungslosigkeit.

Hannibal reichte Chilton ein Taschentuch, welches er ihm nach kurzem Zögern mit mehr Kraftaufwand als nötig aus den Fingern riss.

Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete, wie Chilton vergeblich versuchte, den Urin auf seinem Schuh zu beseitigen.

„Dr. Chilton, sehen Sie, Sie haben absolut recht, Hunde sind wie kleine Kinder. Ihre Erziehung kostet viel Zeit und Nerven, doch am Ende wird man immer belohnt."

Hannibal tätschelte den Kopf des Terriers. Chilton hob den Kopf und funkelte ihn an.

„Sie geben einem so viel zurück!"

Es war in der Tat unmöglich, den Hund alleine zu lassen. Beim letzten Versuch, der nicht mal länger als drei Stunden andauerte, hatte das Tier die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammen gebellt und alles verwüstet, was nicht niet und nagelfest war.

Zu Hannibals Erstaunen und großem Entsetzen hatte es der Terrier sogar geschafft, die unterste Schublade seiner Kommode zu öffnen und seine älteste Krawattensammlung zu plündern.

Hannibal konnte einer Schlipsspur von seinem Schlafzimmer aus quer durchs halbe Haus folgen.

Gefunden hatte er den Hund im Gästebad unter einem Berg von zerfetztem Klopapier, aus dem zwei braune Ohren raus guckten.

Ab sofort war die Tür zum Schlafzimmer abgeschlossen und der Hund wurde mitgenommen.

Überall hin.

Während der Therapiesitzungen lag er in einem Körbchen unter Hannibals Schreibtisch und da er sich ruhig verhielt und die meiste Zeit über schlief, fiel den wenigsten Patienten seine Anwesenheit überhaupt auf.

Aber natürlich konnte dieses ausgesprochen unprofessionelle Arrangement keineswegs zum Dauerzustand werden. Eine langfristige Lösung musste sich finden.

Natürlich könnte er ihn einfach irgendwo abgeben. Es gab genügend Hundepensionen in der Stadt, denen er das Tier für einige Stunden am Tag überlassen könnte. Sicher gegen horrende Unsummen von Geld, aber es war nicht der finanzielle Aspekt an der Geschichte, der ihm zu schaffen machte.

Eher nagte sein Stolz an ihm wie ein fauler Zahn. Es schmeckte bitter nach Niederlage, den Hund in fremde Hände abzugeben, somit schied auch ein professioneller Hundesitter aus.

Abgesehen davon, würde er niemals einer fremden Person Zutritt zu seinem Haus gewähren.

Natürlich lag die Sache auf der Hand, er musste sein Verhalten ändern und dem Hund eine ordentliche Erziehung beibringen.

Und ihm fiel nur ein Mensch ein, den er fragen konnte und nebenbei noch zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen würde.

So saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, nachdem der letzte Patient gegangen war, zückte sein Handy und wählte Grahams Nummer.

„Dr. Lecter?"

Ein Knacken in der Leitung, ein Rascheln und Stimmenwirrwarr im Hintergrund.

„Hallo Will. Störe ich gerade?"

„Der Empfang hier ist schlecht. Einen Moment, ich gehe raus."

Hannibal wartete geduldig, hörte Will mit jemandem sprechen und nahm an, dass es sich um Jack Crawford handelte. Es dauerte fast zwei Minuten, bis er wieder am Telefon war. Er klang etwas außer Atem.

„Entschuldigung, jetzt sollte es besser sein, hoffe ich."

„Anstrengender Tag?", fragte Hannibal.

Ein langgezogener Seufzer antwortete ihm. „Kann man wohl sagen. Frischer Tatort."

„Schlimm?"

„Ich komme klar", sagte Will Graham und Hannibal hörte das Klicken von Tabletten gegen Plastik, gefolgt von einem trockenen Schlucken.

Er konnte es fast vor sich sehen, wie Will die Hand unter seine Brille schob und sich müde über die Augen rieb. Vielleicht fragte er sich, warum Hannibals Tabletten nicht wirkten, während sie in Wirklichkeit längst ihre Arbeit taten.

Allerdings unterstützten sie gewisse Symptome, statt die Ursachen zu behandeln. Wenn Will auf ihn gehört hatte und jeden Tag zwei von den Pillen vor dem Schlafen gehen schluckte, würde sich ihre ganze Wirkung in spätestens zwei Tagen entfalten.

Hannibal gedachte anwesend zu sein, wenn das passierte.

„Leider hab ich nicht viel Zeit, Jack hält mich auf Trab." Genervt und energielos. Vor allem genervt. „Wir können morgen Abend drüber reden."

„Deswegen rufe ich an, Will. Leider muss ich unseren Termin absagen."

Eine Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung. Die Stille war so vollkommen, dass Hannibal einen Moment fürchtete, die Verbindung sei abgebrochen.

„Oh..."

Die Enttäuschung war Will anzuhören und vielleicht fühlte Hannibal sich ein bisschen schlecht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Jedenfalls breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, welches er gut aus seiner Stimme filtern konnte.

„Ich habe einige Fragen, die ich mit einem Experten klären muss, bezüglich meines Familienzuwachses und diese sind so dringlich, dass ich sie nicht länger aufschieben möchte."

„Verstehe", sagte Will.

„Wann bist du morgen Abend zu Hause?"

Wieder vergingen einige Sekunden, bevor die zögerliche Antwort seine Ohren durch die Leitung erreichte. Hannibal streichelte den Hund, der hechelnd durch seine Beine streifte.

„Oh."

„Ist das eine Uhrzeit?"

„18 Uhr, schätze ich."

„Wäre dir 19 Uhr dann recht?"

„Sicher", sagte Will und klang überhaupt nicht sicher.

„Ich bringe den Hund mit, oder ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Hannibal. Der Hund drehte sich unter seinen Fingern auf den Rücken und streckte sich. „Kümmere dich nicht ums Essen. Ich werde dir etwas kochen."


	4. Chapter 4

Buster war der erste, der die Ohren anlegte und ein tiefes Schnaufen von sich gab.

Noch lag er auf seinem Platz, aber sein Kopf drehte sich zur Tür, sein Schwanz klopfte auf den Boden und sein kleiner Körper stand unter Anspannung, bereit, jeden Moment los zu sprinten.

Will blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, wie der schwarze Bentley in seine Einfahrt einbog.

18:58 Uhr, mehr als pünktlich.

Ein seltsames Aufflackern von Nervosität machte sich bei ihm breit. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hannibal ihn zu Hause besuchte, aber es war das erste Mal, seit die Träume angefangen hatten.

Der Gedanke allein erzeugte eine Hitze, die ihm zu Kopf stieg, sich von seinem Magen aus bis unter die Gürtellinie ausbreitete, definitiv eine Reaktion auslöste, die er mit einem wütenden Knurren kommentierte.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Graham!"

Die Hunde drehten die Köpfe herum und musterten ihr Herrchen, das den letzten Rest des Whiskeys mit einem Schluck aus dem Glas verschwinden ließ, an das es sich klammerte, wie ein Schiffbrüchiger an einen Rettungsring.

Der Alkohol schoss durch seine Kehle wie warmes, flüssiges Gold, ein mildes Feuer entfachend, welches ein angenehmes Brennen auf dem Weg zu seinem Magen hinterließ.

Will fühlte sich gleich entspannter, mehr wie er selbst.

Als Winston bellte, stimmten die anderen mit ein und einen Herzschlag später drängten sich alle Hunde vor der Haustür, hechelnd und jaulend.

Will pfiff die Hunde zurück, aber der Erfolg hielt sich in Grenzen. Die Aufregung war zu groß, sie witterten den Neuankömmling und einen fremden Artgenossen.

Schritte auf seiner Veranda, schließlich ein Klopfen. Will atmete tief durch, er fühlte sich gewappnet, aber nichts hätte ihn auf den Anblick vorbereiten können, der sich ihm bot, als er schließlich die Haustür öffnete.

„Was ist das denn?"

Auf dem rechten Arm trug Hannibal den Einkauf fürs Abendessen, in der linken Hand hielt er eine Flasche Rotwein, aber viel interessanter an seiner Erscheinung war die Tragetasche, die er sich um die Körpermitte geschnallt hatte, aus welcher der Kopf und die Pfoten seines Hundes raus guckten.

Wie ein Kängurubaby.

„Der praktische Nutzen ist weitaus vorteilhafter als der optische Eindruck", sagte Hannibal mit ernster Miene.

Will kämpfte dagegen an, presste die Lippen zusammen, aber die Schlacht war nach wenigen Sekunden verloren und sein Lachen sprudelte ungefiltert hemmungslos aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hustete.

„Wo bekommt man so was her?"

Hannibal reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe. „The Posh Puppy Boutique, Downtown Baltimore."

Wills Nasenflügel flatterten, während er sich auf die Lippen biss.

„Sonderanfertigung", fügte Hannibal hinzu.

Will verstand, dass man die teuren Ledersitze eines Bentleys vor Krallen und Hundehaaren schützen muss, nur war er davon überzeugt, dass es eine einfache Hundedecke auch getan hätte. Oder ein Transportkorb.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einen Dr. Lecter, der in einer Boutique für Hunde-Accessoires einer eingeschüchterten Verkäuferin genaue Anweisungen gab, bezüglich Form, Farbe und Material der Tragetasche, während der Terrier zu seinen Füßen saß und sich zwischen den Beinen leckte.

Aber erst die Vorstellung, wie Hannibal zufrieden mit dem Tier um den Bauch geschnallt den weiten Weg nach Wolf Trap fährt, als wäre er eine Mutter, die mit ihrem Baby vom Einkaufen kommt, beschwor Bilder herauf, die ein erneutes Glucksen in seiner Kehle auslösten.

Äußerlich unbeeindruckt fragte Hannibal: „Wie verfahren wir nun?"

Will räusperte sich. „Erstmal bring ich die Sachen rein."

Er nahm die Einkaufstüten und den Wein an sich. Sobald er aus der Tür getreten war, folgten ihm die Hunde ins Freie und umzingelten Hannibal.

Sie waren gut genug erzogen, um den Doktor nicht anzuspringen, bedrängten ihn aber so sehr, dass er einige Schritte zurückweichen musste.

Sieben Hundenasen reckten sich Hannibal entgegen, beschnupperten seine Hosenbeine und die Schuhe. Ruten peitschten übermütig durch die Luft, das eine oder andere Bellen löste sich. Auch der Jack Russell Terrier in der Tragetasche wurde zusehends unruhiger, zappelte, erwiderte die Rufe mit hohen, abgehackten Tönen, die Lefzen zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

Will warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter und schmunzelte. „Der Hund muss runter!" Ihm entging der skeptische Gesichtsausdruck nicht, also fügte er hinzu: „Die werden das unter sich ausmachen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, begab Will sich ins Haus und packte die Einkäufe in der Küche aus. Feldsalat, diverse Sorten von Körnern und Samen, mindestens sechs verschiedene Kräuter und Gewürze, sogar Öl und eine Flasche Himbeeressig, sowie eine Frucht, die Will letztlich als Granatapfel identifizierte.

Viel zu viel Aufwand für zwei Personen, dachte er, aber wann betrieb Hannibal keinen Aufwand, wenn es ums Essen ging?

Dann – natürlich – das Fleisch.

Er fand mehrere, kleine, durchsichtige Beutel, in denen etwas eingeschweißt war, was Wills bescheidener Meinung nach aussah, als hätte es bereits den Weg durch ein Magendarmsystem hinter sich gelassen.

„Pansen", sagte Hannibal hinter ihm.

Nah, sehr nah.

Der warme Atem, den Hannibal in seinen Nacken blies, öffnete den Weg für eine prickelnde Gänsehaut, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Normalerweise war er nicht so übermäßig sensibel, aber in letzter Zeit standen seine Nerven unter Strom.

Er wich einen Schritt zur Seite aus, um Hannibal Platz zu machen, in erster Linie aber, um seiner körperlichen Nähe zu entkommen, derer er sich äußerst bewusst war und mit jeder Sekunde zunehmend noch bewusster wurde.

„Kuhmagen?" fragte Will und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Hatte ich noch nicht."

„Der ist für die Hunde. Für uns habe ich Lammfilet mitgebracht, obwohl man durchaus sehr schmackhafte Suppen mit Pansen zubereiten kann."

Will zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während die Worte in seinem Kopf nachhallten.

Für uns.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass es ihm gefiel, wie es klang und wegen allem, was es implizieren könnte. Er blickte zur Seite, nahm seinen Besucher unwillkürlich genauer in Augenschein.

Hannibal hatte sich seines Mantels und des Sakkos entledigt. Er trug eine dunkelbraune, karierte Weste, perfekt zugeschnitten, über einem blauen Hemd mit einer obligatorischen, deswegen aber nicht weniger geschmackvollen Krawatte. Formal, nicht zu leger.

Hannibal wirkte hier in seiner kleinen Küche, die mehr auf den praktischen Gebrauch ausgerichtet war und nichts von der opulenten Ausstattung zu bieten hatte, mit der Hannibal es sonst zu tun hatte, wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern, ein Filmstar, der sich ans falsche Set verirrt hatte.

Dafür sprachen auch seine scharfen Gesichtszüge, besonders im Profil, die hohen Wangenknochen, die aristokratischen Lippen.

Hannibal drehte den Kopf und erwischte Will beim Starren. In seinen Augenwinkeln funkelte ein Lächeln. Wills Mund wurde trocken. Er wünschte, er hätte einen Whiskey.

Zur Hölle, er würde fast alles tun für einen Schluck, der seine Nerven betäubte.

Er wandte den Blick ab und betrachtete den Beutel mit dem Fleisch in seiner Hand.

„Ich habe noch Reis. Wenn wir den kochen, können wir ihn beimischen."

„Eine gute Idee."

Will war satt.

Sein Teller war leer, der Wein ebenfalls. Die Hunde ruhten gut gefüttert auf ihren Plätzen und Benny lag zu Hannibals Füßen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Autorität hier das Problem ist", sagte Will und guckte ins leere Weinglas, das er durch seine Finger drehte. „Hunde haben Bedürfnisse, genau wie Menschen. Er ist nicht genug ausgelastet. Er braucht Beschäftigung."

Hannibal nickte. „Ausgedehnte Spaziergänge."

„Nicht nur. Benny ist ein cleveres Kerlchen. Es reicht nicht, ihn bloß auszulaugen. Sein Geist will auch gefüttert werden."

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Agility", erwiderte Will und ergänzte: „Hundesport, Parcours-Lauf. Intelligenzspiele." Er blickte auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich habe hier Platz und Zeit am Wochenende."

Hannibal lächelte, während seine Augen undefinierbar funkelten.

„Oh Gott, das klingt wie ein Date, oder?" fragte Will. Ein Scherz, wie er mit einem kurzen Lachen betonen wollte.

Aber irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht oder in seiner Stimme hatte ihn betrogen.

„Möchtest du, dass es ein Date ist?"

Will hoffte, dass das indirekte Licht seiner Stehlampe nicht ausreichend genug war, um die Veränderung seiner Gesichtsfarbe preiszugeben.

Er ignorierte sein galoppierendes Herz, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und gab die Frage zurück: „Möchtest DU, dass es ein Date ist?"

„Wenn es bedeutet, dass ich das nächste Mal Blumen mitbringen darf, würde ich unsere Beziehung gerne auf eine romantische Ebene heben."

Ein Witz, es musste sich um einen Witz handeln. Er weigerte sich schlichtweg, etwas anderes zu glauben.

„Keine Blumen", sagte Will.

„Wie kann ich mich dann für die Hilfe revanchieren?"

Will stand auf und holte eine angebrochene Flasche Whiskey aus dem Schrank. Er spürte Hannibals Blick in seinem Rücken, wie Scheinwerfer, die direkt in sein Herz blickten. Er fühlte sich nackt. Er trank einen Schluck, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und Hannibal ebenfalls ein Glas reichte.

„Dafür kann ich nichts annehmen. Ich würde sowieso mit den Hunden etwas unternehmen, was macht da einer mehr oder weniger aus?"

„Dann lass mich für das leibliche Wohl sorgen."

„Abgemacht."

Bevor Will zu seinem Platz zurückkehren konnte, griff Hannibal nach seinem Handgelenk. Will schnappte nach Luft, als er die Wärme verarbeitete, die sich durch die Berührung in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

Ein Blick über die Schulter direkt in Hannibals Augen, der in einer fließenden Bewegung aufgestanden und hinter Will getreten war. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde lauter, während Hannibals Blick von seinen Augen runter zu seinen Lippen wanderte und wieder zurück.

Eine stumme Frage stellend.

Will schluckte trocken.

Und nickte.

Ja.

„Ja – "

Eine Hand schob sich über seine Wange, hielt sein Gesicht fest, während Hannibal einen trockenen Kuss auf seinem Mund platzierte, die Stirn gegen seine lehnte, mit dem Daumen Kreise auf seiner Wange zog.

Will wagte nicht, die Augen zu schließen. Er musste sich davon überzeugen, dass er nicht träumte. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über die Weste, krallten sich in Hannibals Hemd an der Schulter fest. Er spürte die Hitze seiner Haut und die angespannten Muskeln unter dem Stoff und die Kurve eines Lächelns an seinen Lippen.

„Was hältst du von roten Rosen?"


	5. Chapter 5

Will erwachte mit einem atemlosen Keuchen.

Er war komplett nassgeschwitzt, durchs T-Shirt bis zu dem Handtuch auf der Matratze, welches in weiser Voraussicht dort lag. Die Bettdecke – kaum mehr als ein Laken – klebte an seiner Haut, sodass er mehrere Versuche benötigte, um sich von ihr zu befreien.

Der Stoff wurde ungeduldig, fast schon panisch mit Beinen und Füßen weg gestrampelt. Er setzte sich auf, machte die Nachttischlampe an und starrte auf seinen Schoß.

„Oh Gott."

Er rieb sich mit dem Handballen den Schlaf aus den Augen, soviel Kraft dabei aufwendend, dass schwarze und weiße Punkte hinter seinen Lidern aufblitzten. Die Misere war nicht einzigartig – zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit.

Der Traum verblasste bereits, doch er benötigte diese Bilder nicht mehr, immerhin hatte er jetzt etwas besseres als das.

Eine Erinnerung.

Ein Schlucken, als er den Bund seiner Unterhose nach unten zog. Ein scharfer Atemzug, als seine Erektion an die frische Luft gelangte und zuckte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

Die Beweise waren eindeutig. Doch obwohl sein Samen bereits auf seiner Haut und in seiner Unterwäsche zu trocknen begann, fühlte er keine süße Erleichterung, in keinster Weise.

Wenn überhaupt, wurde er mit jeder wachen Sekunde härter.

Will ließ sich mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen zurück ins Bett fallen. Ein Arm landete über seinem Gesicht, der andere lag auf dem Bauch und seine Hand bildeten eine Faust in seinem T-Shirt. Er stellte seine Beine auf und presste die Oberschenkel zusammen.

Seine Haut stand in Flammen.

Es ging ihm nicht gut. Vielleicht hatte er Fieber.

Aber seine Durchblutung funktionierte spitzenmäßig. Er fühlte sich mit rücksichtsloser Gewalt in seine leistungsfähigsten Jugendjahre zurück katapultiert. Damals hatte beinahe alles, was auf zwei Beinen lief, seine Libido gereizt.

Und jetzt genügte die Erinnerung an einen Kuss.

Ein Film, der sich wie in einer endlos Dauerschleife in seinem Kopf abspielte.

Immer und immer wieder. Mit krankhafter Besessenheit, jeden Blickwinkel neu betrachtend, so als hätte er etwas verpasst, so als könnte er etwas entdecken, das ihm im Rausch des Augenblicks entgangen war.

Will griff sich zwischen die Beine, streichelte die Innenseite seiner Schenkel, wanderte höher und wieder zurück, hin und her, gefährlich nah und doch weit weg. Ein Ächzen, ein leises Seufzen. Er bog sein Rückgrat durch, öffnete die Beine weiter, schob die Hüfte vor, krallte sich ins eigene Fleisch und ließ wieder los.

Ein süßer Schmerz, der länger verweilte.

Sein Atem ging flach, er stemmte die Fersen in die Matratze, schob das Becken vor, presste die Handfläche auf die seidige Haut. Nur einmal, nur kurz. Ein hilfloses Wimmern entschlüpfte seinem Mund und er biss sich umgehend auf die Lippen, unterdrückte einen Fluch.

Er dachte an das Funkeln hinter der einstudierten Fassade, das Aufblitzen eines furchterregenden Hungers, während die dunklen Augen ihn betrachteten, als wollten sie ihn verschlingen.

Vollständig konsumieren.

Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter.

Er dachte an das Lächeln an seinem Mund, den Druck der langen, spitzen Zähne auf seiner Haut, dachte an die Hand in seinem Nacken, welche ihn stützte.

Oder am Entkommen hinderte.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Will gesehen – verstanden und gesehen, dass in Hannibal etwas gefährliches lauerte und das war beunruhigend.

Aber es war auch aufregend.

Er nahm sich in die Hand und seine Nervenenden begrüßten die Aufmerksamkeit, sendeten elektrisierende Schübe in seinen Schoß, jedes Mal wenn sein Daumen rau über die Spitze fuhr.

Nass, er war so - nass und es scherte ihn nichts mehr, weil das Bedürfnis, sich anfassen zu müssen, Erlösung zu erlangen, sämtliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf spülte.

Wieder bog er den Rücken durch, stieß die Hüften vor, rauf und runter, spürte den sich aufbauenden Druck, kam ihm mit kreisenden Bewegungen entgegen.

Er war nah dran, ganz nah dran, seine Hoden verkrampften sich, zogen sich zusammen, beinahe schmerzhaft und –

Das Telefon klingelte.

Der Rhythmus war raus, aber er kam trotzdem. In zitternden Schüben, heiß und zähflüssig zwischen seinen Fingern.

Einen Schrei unterdrückend, indem er sich in die Faust biss.

Der Anrufer bewies Durchhaltevermögen. Es gab nur einen Menschen auf der Welt, der ihn um diese Uhrzeit anrufen würde und Will meinte, ihn schon am penetranten Klingeln zu erkennen.

Ignorieren war zwecklos.

Er griff nach seinem Handy und antwortete, immer noch atemlos, mit hämmerndem Herzschlag in den Ohren.

„Jack?"

„Will, ich brauch dich so schnell wie möglich in Gwynns Falls, Leakin Park."

Keine Entschuldigung für die Störung zu so später Stunde. Will wusste auch, warum. Es tat ihm einfach nicht leid. Kein Bullshit mit Jack Crawford.

Das wusste Will zu schätzen.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs. Details?"

„Das Opfer ist noch nicht identifiziert, aber der Tatort ist so frisch wie nie zuvor." Jack machte eine Pause und als er wieder sprach, breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Wills Körper aus.

„Wir glauben, es war der Chesapeake Ripper."

Der Kaffee schmeckte nach nassen Socken, aber er war heiß und schwarz. Hauptsache Koffein. Obwohl der Frühlingsanfang vor der Tür stand, war es nachts noch beeindruckend kalt. Die Mütze hatte sich gelohnt.

„Wie ist die Stimmung?" fragte Will.

„Bescheiden", antwortete Beverly Katz und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Thermosflasche. „Jack ist überzeugt, dass wir es mit dem Ripper zu tun haben."

Bei ihrem Ton runzelte Will die Stirn. „Und du?"

„Du fragst mich?"

„Amüsiere mich."

Beverly seufzte und blickte über den abgesperrten Hügel, der abwechselnd in blaues und rotes Licht getaucht wurde. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte Will nicht sehen, was sich auf der anderen Seite befand.

„Es sieht nach ihm aus. Der Stil, die Brutalität, der Hang zum Melodramatischen."

„Aber du glaubst es nicht."

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wärmte sich mit beiden Händen an ihrem Kaffee, immer noch in die Ferne starrend.

„Irgendwann macht jeder mal Fehler, so sagt man doch, oder?" Beverlys mandelförmigen Augen nahmen ihn ins Visier, während sie lächelte. „Es wäre einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein und ich habe Angst, dass ich mich zu früh freue!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir haben das Bernsteinzimmer gefunden", sagte sie und nickte an ihm vorbei.

Will folgte ihrem Blick und sah einen Jungen, der zitternd in einer Decke eingewickelt auf einer Parkbank saß. Ein Sanitäter nahm ihm gerade Blut ab.

Jetzt wusste er genau, was Beverly meinte. Obwohl seine Skepsis naturgemäß überwog, war es schwer, die Euphorie zu dämpfen, die in seiner Brust anschwoll.

Sein Puls hämmerte mit spürbarer Wucht durch seinen Körper.

Ein Zeuge.

„Kann ich mit ihm reden?"

„Du kannst es versuchen", sagte Beverly. „Er steht unter Schock."

Will gab Beverly seinen Becher und nickte, als sie ihm diesen abnahm. Er ging langsam, aber eigentlich wollte er rennen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Junge vor seinen Augen in Luft auflösen würde, bevor er ihn erreichte.

Wie eine Fata Morgana.

„Hi", sagte Will und stellte sich vor, aber der Junge schwieg, starrte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen und zog die Decke vor seiner Brust zusammen.

Er war 16, höchstens 18 Jahre alt, nur ein halbes Hemd. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts lag im Schatten seiner Baseballmütze. Will setzte sich neben ihn und ignorierte das Zucken, welches von dem Jungen aus ging, als dieser dem Drang widerstand, vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

„Verdammt kalt, oder? Möchtest du was trinken? Kaffee, Tee? Oder Kakao?"

Der Junge schnaufte, drehte den Kopf und ließ den Blick kurz über Wills Gesicht huschen, der zurück lächelte, bevor die Augen wieder unter dem Schirm der Mütze verschwanden.

„Wodka?"

„Whiskey hab ich Angebot", sagte Will und dachte an den Flachmann in seiner Jackentasche.

„Nehme ich auch", antwortete der Junge und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, aber mein Boss läuft hier irgendwo herum und wenn der sieht, wie ich seinen minderjährigen Kronzeugen abfülle, macht er Kleinholz aus mir."

Der Junge lachte und Will versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen als er sagte: „Du hast ihn bestimmt schon gesehen, mit dem willst du dich lieber nicht anlegen!"

„Okay, schon gut. Ich hab eh nicht dran geglaubt."

„Wie heißt du?"

„Aaron."

„Was hast du gesehen, Aaron?"

Falsche Frage. Das Lächeln verschwand und wurde durch einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. Er wippte nervös mit den Beinen und schaute mehrmals über die Schulter. Will legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Dir kann nichts mehr passieren, das FBI wird dich beschützen."

Will hörte die Zweifel in seiner eigenen Stimme und Aaron tat es auch. Der Junge leckte sich über aufgesprungene Lippen, räusperte sich.

„Er hat – " Aaron schüttelte den Kopf und sah Will so eindringlich an, dass es ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken runter lief. Er wünschte, er könnte ihm helfen, aber wusste, das stand außerhalb seiner Macht.

Mit diesen Dämonen würde Aaron allein zurecht kommen müssen. Bis zum Rest seines Lebens. Niemand wusste das besser, als Will.

„ – ihn auf – gegessen. Er hat ihn gegessen, vor meinen Augen."

Eine klamme Hand griff nach seinem Arm, krallte sich fest.

„Er hat ihm den Bauch aufgeschnitten und ihm die Eingeweide raus gerissen und sie gegessen!"

Aaron lächelte ohne eine Spur Humor.

„Ich glaube, er hat mich gesehen. Aber ich war schnell, hab mich versteckt, die Polizei gerufen. Ich glaube, er hat mich gesehen. Ich glaube, er wollte mich auch essen."

Aaron gluckste hilflos und Will erschauderte, stellte aber trotzdem die Frage, auf die er eine Antwort haben musste.

„Kannst du ihn wiedererkennen?"

„Glauben Sie an Monster, Mr. Graham?"

Will dachte darüber nach, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass Aaron nichts geringeres als die Wahrheit verdiente. Er nickte langsam und in Aaron entspannte sich etwas. Er nickte zurück.

„Ich auch. Ich habe eins gesehen."

Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche. Es war Hannibal. Wills Puls beschleunigte sich.

„Hallo Will."

„Hallo Dr. Lecter."

Eine Pause am anderen Ende der Leitung, ein leises Schnaufen, milde amüsiert.

„Solltest du nicht mittlerweile bei meinem Vornamen angekommen sein?"

„Gewohnheitssache", schnappte er kurz angebunden und fluchte leise in sich hinein. Die Eindrücke der Nacht klebten an ihm wie eine zweite Haut.

Es würde Stunden dauern, ehe er sie abschütteln konnte. Oder Wochen. Oder Jahre.

Oder niemals, flüsterte eine dunkle Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er hasste. Er bleckte die Zähne.

„Jack hat mich angerufen, ich werde dich abholen."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Wir sind mit dem gröbsten durch und ich fahre jetzt nach Hause."

„Ich kann dich nach Hause fahren."

„Das ist völlig absurd, viel zu umständlich."

Beinahe drei Stunden hin und zurück, nur um ihn durch die Gegend zu kutschieren. Auf gar keinen Fall.

„Dann übernachte bei mir."

Will war froh über die Kälte, so konnte er seine Gesichtsfarbe auf die frische Luft schieben, falls ihn jemand fragen sollte. Er hörte Hannibals Atem am anderen Ende der Leitung, ein leises, warmes Lachen, in das er sich verkriechen wollte.

„Ich habe ein Gästezimmer."

Einen Moment lang war die Vorstellung tatsächlich so verlockend, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte. Schließlich dauerte es nicht lange nach Baltimore, nicht so lang, wie nach Wolf Trap zu fahren.

„Ich muss die Hunde füttern."

„Natürlich", sagte Hannibal.

Sie schwiegen beide. Will trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah über die Schulter, wobei er auf Beverlys Blick traf. Sie hob den Daumen und grinste. Will drehte sich weg und ging auf sein Auto zu.

„Aber es bleibt bei unserer Verabredung."

Eine halbe Frage, angespannt.

„Wir freuen uns sehr darauf", erwiderte Hannibal. „Ich habe auch eine Alternative, wenn du Rosen nicht magst."

Will setzte sich in sein Auto und machte die Klimaanlage an.

„Keine Blumen. Ernsthaft."

„Will."

„Hannibal."

Er streifte sich die Mütze vom Kopf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und übers Gesicht. Spürte ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

„Nacht", sagte Will und legte auf, bevor Hannibal antworten konnte.

Er legte den Gang ein und wollte gerade zurücksetzen, als er sich fast zu Tode erschreckte. Jimmy Price klopfte an seine Fensterscheibe, machte mit der Faust eine Kurbelbewegung in der Luft und Will gehorchte, ließ das Fenster runter.

„Gut, dass ich Sie noch erwische Mr. Graham!" Er fummelte einen Zettel aus der Innenseite seiner Jackentasche und reichte ihn durch. „Die Tabletten, die ich überprüfen sollte. Hier sind die Ergebnisse!"


	6. Chapter 6

DER BALL flog wie ein grauer Blitz in einem hohen Bogen ins Unterholz und Benny rannte ihm nach.

Seine Schnauze durchwühlte die klammen Blätter, während er unermüdlich schnaufend nach der Spur suchte. Ein winziges Aststück geriet in seine Nase, löste drei herzhafte Nieser, woraufhin er so heftig den Kopf schüttelte, dass die Ohren schlackerten.

Er leckte den Dreck fort, bevor er tiefer ins Dickicht vorstieß, schneller, zielsicher über Steine und durch Büsche kletterte, vorbei an einem verlassenen Hasenbau, den einen oder anderen Vogel aufschreckend, für die er sich jedoch nicht interessierte.

DER BALL war wichtiger. Je schneller er ihn fand, desto schneller bekam er seine Belohnung und desto zufriedener war DER MANN, der ihn geworfen hatte.

Und Benny wollte, dass ER zufrieden war. Er mochte DEN MANN. ER roch nach Erde und Regen und Sonne und Luft und ARTGENOSSE. Jemand, mit dem man Spaß haben konnte und Benny war für allerhand Späße zu haben.

Die Fährte war jetzt so stark, dass er sie buchstäblich sehen konnte – Schwärme von flirrenden Partikeln, die in wirbelnden Spiralen auseinander stoben, als er mit hängender Zunge durch sie hindurch preschte.

Er konnte den Geruch im Wind schmecken, bevor er DEN BALL sah, sich auf ihn stürzte, ehe er fliehen konnte. In seinem Maul war ER gut aufgehoben. Stolz und erhobenen Hauptes trabte er zurück, wehrte geschickt die spielerischen Versuche seiner ARTGENOSSEN ab, ihm seine BEUTE zu stehlen, ohne sie dabei fallen zu lassen.

„Gut gemacht."

Natürlicherweise war das Sprachkonzept der Menschen zu abstrakt für sein primitives Gehirn, wichtiger war das Zusammenspiel von Tonlage und Gesichtsausdruck, das er sehr gut lesen konnte, aber es gab durchaus Worte, die er verstand.

GUT war eines davon. GUT bedeutet ZUFRIEDEN und das machte Benny glücklich.

Er setzte sich hin, bevor er DEM MANN das Stückchen Wurst aus der Hand leckte, welches so verlockend roch, dass ihm der Geifer von den Lefzen tropfte. Und er wusste, da war noch mehr. Er war äußerst bereit, DEN BALL erneut zu jagen, wenn es bedeutete, dass er MEHR davon kriegen würde.

Aber obwohl Benny DEN BALL mit der Schnauze auffordernd anstieß, hüpfte und bellte, schüttelte DER MANN den Kopf und guckte ernst auf ihn herab.

„Dein Herrchen ist dran, Kumpel."

DER MANN nickte mit dem Kopf, deutete hinter sich und Benny verstand sofort. Er spürte den Blick des ALPHATIERS wie Krallen, die sich in sein Genick gruben, absolute Unterwerfung forderten.

Vielleicht sollte er Angst haben.

Dem ALPHA haftete ständig ein latenter Blutgeruch an, der IHN wie düstere Nebelschwaden einhüllte. An manchen Tagen mehr, an manchen Tagen weniger, aber nie ganz fort. Benny wusste, dass er derjenige war, der sich unterordnen musste.

Was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, SEINE Position täglich in Frage zu stellen.

Gerade die permanente Witterung von Eisen und Süßholz weckte Urinstinkte in ihm, die ihn rastlos werden ließen. Und furchtlos.

Der ALPHA streckte die Hand aus. SEINE Augen wirkten, ohne dass Worte benutzt werden mussten, die IHN unterstützten.

Benny verstand die Befehle, die ihm erteilt wurden und er wusste, was man von ihm erwartete, doch nicht immer deckte sich dieses Wissen mit seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen.

Er hatte keine Angst vor Machtspielchen. Er war ein mutiger Hund und so ließ er DEN BALL nicht los, als das ALPHATIER danach griff.

Im Gegenteil, er stemmte die Hinterläufe in den Boden, streckte sich, zog und zerrte an DEM BALL, während sein neues HERRCHEN – überrascht von dem Widerstand – seinerseits zog und zerrte.

Ein kehliges Knurren drang aus Bennys Gurgel, als er versuchte, die Hand abzuschütteln, die ohne Angst vor seinen Zähnen, tiefer in sein Maul vordrang, bis die Finger DEN BALL besser im Griff hatten.

Als es erst mal so weit war, hatte Benny keine Chance. Seine Bisskraft war nicht gerade schwach, doch der ALPHA war einfach stärker, benutzte die geschickten Finger, um seinen Kiefer aufzuzwingen.

Er verlor die Beute und sein HERRCHEN gewann an Respekt.

„Sitz."

Sein Hinterteil landete sofort auf dem Boden, als ob magische Kräfte an seinem Körper zerrten. Es war der gebieterische Blick, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte, der Ton, die unantastbare Dominanz, welche ihn zu gleichen Teilen abstieß und anzog.

Ein frustriertes Bellen löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Seine Augen verfolgten den Arm, der weit ausholte.

DER BALL flog wie ein grauer Blitz in einem hohen Bogen ins Unterholz und Benny rannte ihm nach.

„Was hat der Zeuge gesehen?" fragte Hannibal, während er beiläufig seine Finger mit einem Taschentuch vom Hundespeichel befreite.

Der Geruch von Gras, nasser Erde und halbverdauten Würstchen stieg ihm in die Nase, ein Rumpeln in seinem Magen auslösend, welches seine Eingeweide verkrampfte. Er schloss die Augen und verhinderte ein Aufstoßen mit Atemübungen und bloßer Willenskraft.

Er würde sich wirklich gern die Hände waschen.

Will präsentierte ihm den Rücken. Er war damit beschäftigt, seine Hunde zu beschäftigen. Leckerlies, Ballspiele, Kommandoübungen. Ablenkungen.

„Ein Märchen", sagte Will, während er ausholte und den nächsten Ball warf, hinter den drei seiner Hunde herjagten. „Aber eins von der schaurigen Sorte, in dem der böse Wolf die Großmutter frisst. Bei lebendigem Leib."

„Könnte er den Täter wiedererkennen?"

„Hoffentlich. Jedenfalls wird der Junge wie ein Kronzeuge behandelt. Nach dem Artikel auf Tattle-Crime hat Jack ihn in ein Safe House geschickt."

Hannibal hatte die Fotos gesehen und in seinem Kopf abgespeichert, um sich jedes Detail, der mittlerweile gesperrten Bilder, nochmals vor Augen führen zu können. Miss Lounds verzichtete gänzlich auf schwarze Balken und Namensänderungen.

Wirklich ungezogen.

Aber unbestreitbar vorteilhaft.

Ein Safe House wurde auch nicht so streng bewacht, wie man annehmen müsste. Je nach Dringlichkeit rechnete er mit einem, höchstens zwei (eher unwahrscheinlich) Zivilfahrzeugen, in denen gelangweilte, erdnussfressende und kaffeeverschleißende Beamte ihre Schicht ab saßen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Jack dir frei gegeben hat."

Will lachte humorlos. „Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde ich das FBI-Gebäude nur verlassen, um den Ripper festzunehmen."

Hannibal ließ daraufhin ein schmales Schmunzeln zu.

„Wie bist du ihm entkommen?"

„Solange Zeller und Price die Leiche untersuchen, hab ich freie Fahrt. Im Augenblick bin ich wenig hilfreich."

Er drehte sich um, sein Blick geisterte über Hannibals Gesicht – zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag – und verweilte schließlich auf Kinnhöhe.

„Ich kann nicht klar denken. Ich brauche Abstand."

Hannibal öffnete den Mund, doch Will wandte sich wieder ab. Das war eine Mauer, die da gerade aufgezogen wurde und Hannibal kam nicht umhin anzunehmen, dass diese nur zur Hälfte mit dem Fall zu tun hatte, der Will gerade zu schaffen machte.

Die Schatten unter seinen Augen zeugten einmal mehr von schlaflosen Nächten. Hannibal bezweifelte, dass er in den letzten 24 Stunden eine vernünftige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte, oder überhaupt irgendetwas, außer Kaffee und Aspirin.

Das goldene Zwielicht der Abendsonne zauberte gleißende Strähnen in Wills braune Locken, eine helle Corona bildend, die in ihrer heiligen Symbolik beinahe Hannibals Augen blendete.

Ein Moment, der es verdiente, auf Papier gebannt zu werden. Er war sich fast gewiss, dass er sich die Finger an diesen Haaren verbrennen würde, wenn er sie jetzt berührte, doch er bekam nicht die Gelegenheit, es auszuprobieren.

Will veränderte seine Position und der Effekt verschwand. Er entfernte sich von ihm. Buchstäblich und im übertragenen Sinne.

„Du weißt, was in den Tabletten ist."

Will hielt inne, zog die Schultern hoch, ehe er sie mit einem langen Seufzen wieder entspannte. Er drehte sich um und ignorierte den Hund, der sich an seinem Hosenbein rieb, schenkte Hannibal seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja."

Hannibal nickte. Er war stolz.

„Du bist nicht wütend."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

Will verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Oh, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin schon wütend."

Die Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte, ließ ihn gefährlich wirken. „Überraschenderweise bin ich aber viel wütender auf mich, als auf dich. Und das macht mich noch wütender."

Hannibal wich nicht zurück, als Will langsam auf ihn zu ging. In seinen Augen tobte ein grauer Sturm, der darauf wartete, auszubrechen. Er war faszinierend anziehend in seinem Zorn.

„Weil ich die Tabletten schon lange nicht mehr nehme und die Träume trotzdem schlimmer werden."

Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, noch einer.

Wills Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und eine Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. „Weil mein Körper mich betrügt, Morgen für Morgen, Nacht für Nacht."

Hannibal hielt die Luft an, als Will wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stoppte, seinen Atem auf der Haut spürte. „Weil ich deine Stimme nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf kriege."

Will presste die Lippen zusammen, teilte sie mit der Zunge, neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Oder tun wir noch so, als ob du das nicht von Anfang an gewusst hast?"

Jedes Wort, jede Silbe hatte scharfe Kanten, die einschnitten, provozierend, verletzend. Aber der gute Will verstand nicht, dass er sich selbst viel mehr weh tat, als ihm.

„Mir war bewusst, dass du gewisse Bedürfnisse unterdrückst und ich hatte die Mittel, dir zu helfen."

„Hast du mich deswegen geküsst?" fragte Will und runzelte die Stirn, während sein Blick Hannibals Mund streifte. „Weil du wissen wolltest, was passiert?"

„Ich habe dich geküsst, weil du so aussahst, als ob du geküsst werden möchtest."

Will lachte überrascht und frustriert. „Dein Pragmatismus ist bemerkenswert erlesen in seiner Grausamkeit!"

„Du hattest die Wahl. Es erscheint mir ungewöhnlich infantil, mich für deine Entscheidungen verantwortlich zu machen."

Will zuckte zurück, so als hätte er erkannt, dass er einer Königskobra gegenüberstand, der er zu lange in die Augen gestarrt hatte.

Und dennoch blieb ein ungläubiges Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, als er sagte. „Du hast recht und ich bin unfair."

Er setzte einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete Hannibal im Ganzen. Seine Blicke waren wie kühle Fingerspitzen, die ihn abtasteten, seine Haut selbst unter all den Stoffschichten entflammten.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir über meine Träume reden, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibals Kehle wurde trocken. „Und wo fangen wir an?"

„Mit dir", antwortete Will. „Auf den Knien."

Awww yiss!

Gibt es endlich le sexy times für Will und Hanni? Wird Benny den Ball finden, den er schon seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde sucht, als er zum zweitem Mal los rannte? Ist Hanni der Gedärmefresser? Hat er Will Blumen oder Nieren mitgebracht? Wird Benny letztlich doch in der Pfanne landen? All das und viel weniger im 7. und letzten Teil von Fackeln im Sturm!

#irrekicherndimnebelverschwind

misspe


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal betrachtete den Boden zu seinen Füßen, die feuchte Erde, das klamme Gras, die Zweige und verwitterten Laubreste vom vergangenen Herbst.

Seine helle Leinenhose bestand zu hundert Prozent aus Flachs, ziemlich leger für seine Verhältnisse. Dem Anlass entsprechend aus der letzten Saison, eigentlich nichts, was er nochmal anziehen würde.

Und dennoch.

„Wörtlich oder im übertragenen Sinne?"

„Ich will, dass du dich hinkniest."

Es sind schon Leben für geringere Dreistigkeiten ausgelöscht worden, Will allerdings löste nie den erwarteten Ekel vor Banalitäten in ihm aus.

Wenn Hannibal ihn eines Tages töten sollte – eine Möglichkeit über die er oft und lange schon sinniert hatte – dann höchstwahrscheinlich, weil er seine Freiheit gefährdet sah.

Bis dahin war eine Welt, in der Will Graham existierte, eine wesentlich interessantere.

„Jetzt?"

„Jetzt. Hier. Auf den Boden."

„Zu welchem Zweck, wenn die Frage erlaubt sein darf?"

Will lehnte den Kopf zurück und streckte das unrasierte Kinn vor, entblößte seine Kehle, die blank und schutzlos in Hannibal das Bedürfnis weckte, sich in sie zu verbeißen, die Schärfe seiner Zähne an der empfindlichen Haut zu testen.

Es war keine Geste der Unterwerfung. Unterwerfung forderte Will von ihm ein. Es war eine Aufforderung.

Eine Provokation.

[style type="italic"]Komm doch.[/style]

„Ich verlange eine Entschuldigung. Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dir Demut ganz gut zu Gesicht steht. Vielleicht kann ich dir dann vergeben."

„Kann Vergebung, die an Bedingungen geknüpft ist, wahrhaftig sein?"

Will lachte, ein Schnaufen ohne jeden Sinn für Humor. „Es gibt so viele Wahrheiten wie es Menschen gibt. Ein persönliches Konzept."

„An dem du kein Interesse hast."

„Ich bin an der Geste interessiert. Mir gefällt der Gedanke." Eine Pause. „Und dir gefällt er auch."

Eine interessante Behauptung, gegen die Hannibal etwas einwenden wollte, doch stattdessen hielt er inne und lauschte zwei Sekunden in die Stille, ehe sein Herzschlag wieder einsetzte.

„Wenn Aufrichtigkeit zweitrangig ist, kannst du mich genau so gut zwingen."

Will war schnell, beeindruckend für einen Ex-Polizisten, der sich seit Jahren nicht mehr im Training befand. Er zögerte keine Sekunde.

Zwei Schritte genügten und er war bei ihm, doch ehe die Hand nach seinem Hals greifen konnte, wich Hannibal zur Seite aus und die Finger bekamen nichts weiter zu fassen als die Luft, die sie aufwirbelten.

Will ließ sich nicht beirren, drehte auf dem Fuße und schob sein Knie zwischen Hannibals Beine, in dem Bestreben, ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Auch hier genügte ein Schritt zurück, um dem zu entgehen, was Will beinahe aus der Balance warf, aber ein beherzter Griff an der Schulter seinerseits verhinderte einen Sturz.

Es war ein Tanz, den Hannibal führte, während Will den Takt bestimmte. Ein Drehen, sich winden, als ihre Körper aufeinanderprallten, sich abstießen, wieder trafen, während sie nichts hörten, außer ihren Atem, der stoßweise kam, das Rascheln von Stoff, ihre Füße, die über den Boden schabten.

Er könnte es beenden, hier und jetzt. Will hatte Kraft, aber diese würde er leicht gegen ihn verwenden können.

Die Tricks, die seine Tante ihm beigebracht hatte, erwiesen sich immer noch als äußerst nützlich, doch er sah keinen Grund, Will wissen zu lassen, dass er die Grundlagen des Aikido beherrschte. Er hielt es sogar für gefährlich.

Solche Auffälligkeiten würde Wills außergewöhnlicher Geist aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm und irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke abspeichern, um es eines Tages abzurufen, was ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnte.

Und war es nicht seltsam selbstzerstörerisch, das ein Teil von ihm sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als das Will Graham die richtigen Schlüsse zog und ihn erkannte? Bei diesem Gedanken sein Herz verkrampfte, nur um in freudiger Erwartung mit hohem Tempo die Schläge wieder einzusetzen?

Aber dieser Tag war nicht heute.

Als Will es gelang, ihm ein Bein zu stellen, ließ Hannibal sich fallen, packte ihn am Kragen und nahm ihn mit sich.

Er landete auf dem Rücken und biss sich auf die Zunge, als Wills Kopf mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte. Der Geschmack von Metall erfüllte seinen Mund. Seine Lippen teilten sich, um nach Luft zu schnappen, wurden jedoch augenblicklich mit einem harten Kuss wieder verschlossen.

Will war fordernd und unnachgiebig, gestattete kein Ausweichen, legte seine gesamte Stärke in diese Umarmung, presste ihn mit seinem Gewicht in den feuchten Rasen, dessen Nässe bereits seine Textilien durchtränkte und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mitzuhalten.

Oder verschlungen werden.

Da waren Hände, die sich in seine Seiten krallten, während der Mund ihm den Sauerstoff aus den Lungen saugte, bis Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten. Hannibal fing Wills Gesicht ein, hielt ihn fest, um ihn in Schach zu halten, um ihn heranzuziehen, näher, noch näher, bis nichts mehr ging, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo er aufhörte und Will anfing.

Mit einer Faust in den Haaren zog er Wills Kopf zurück und der Laut, der dabei seiner Kehle entschlüpfte, sanft und enttäuscht und verzagt, ähnelte einem Hund, der von seinem Herren am Kragen gepackt wurde und nicht wusste, wieso.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

Will biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die feucht vom Speichel glänzte, die Augen auf Halbmast gesenkt, verklärt und neblig. Hannibal öffnete die Beine, damit Will Platz hatte und nach einer Weile, in der sich sein erhitztes Gemüt beruhigen konnte, schmiegte er sich wie eine Katze zwischen die Schenkel, begrub sein Gesicht an Hals und Schulter.

Nicht ohne kurz durch den Stoff in das empfindliche Fleisch zu beißen.

Was Hannibal stumm kommentierte.

„Du denkst, du kannst mich spielen, wie eine Fidel, Hannibal. Und du bist gut in dem, was du tust. Aber ich bin kein Instrument."

„Ich höre dir zu", sagte er, während seine Fingerspitzen geruhsam durch die braunen Locken pflügten.

„Hör ganz genau zu, falls dir meine Verstimmung nicht aufgefallen sein sollte."

Wieder ein Biss in die Schulter, eine Hand, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Hüfte krallte. Hannibal lächelte, als er sein Becken verschob und Kontakt mit dem anderen Unterleib aufnahm.

„Die Verstimmung ist deutlich zu spüren."

Ein Knurren an seinem Hals und doch drängte sich ihm der Körper entgegen. Hannibal beschloss, diese außerordentlich gegensätzlichen Reaktionen weiter auszureizen.

„War das bereits ein Teil deiner Fantasie?" Er ließ seine Hand über Wills Rücken Richtung Süden gleiten und genoss jedes Erschauern, das er auslöste. „Ich auf den Knien? Unter dir, so wie jetzt?"

Will hob den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Das war ein Anfang."

„Und wo wird es enden?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen."

„Solche Entscheidungen kannst du mir überlassen."

„Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ein Halsband involviert ist?"

„Ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass es dich vorzüglich kleiden würde."

Will lachte. Es war das erste, ehrliche Lachen des Tages. Sein Körper vibrierte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hannibal verstand, warum.

Wills Telefon klingelte. Er angelte es umständlich aus der Hosentasche, noch nicht bereit, seine Position grundlegend zu verändern. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich sofort, als er auf das Display sah und Hannibal musste kein Hellseher sein um zu wissen, dass Jack Crawford anrief.

Entweder hatten sie jemanden festgenommen oder eine Leiche gefunden.

„Es war nicht der Chesapeake Ripper."

Jacks Blick durchbohrte ihn wie ein Speer, aber Will konnte mit seiner Wut nichts anfangen. Er war mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt.

Der Tatort ähnelte einem Schlachtfeld. Niemand konnte sich erklären, wie der Täter sich Zutritt zum Safe House verschafft hatte und erst recht nicht, wie er ungesehen wieder verschwinden konnte.

Doch Will genügte ein Blick in die Augen der übermüdeten Beamten, die wahrscheinlich eine Doppelschicht hinter sich hatten. Der Staat spart halt, wo er kann. Sie konnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie noch am Leben waren, wenn jemand nach Wills bescheidener Meinung fragen sollte.

Allerdings glaubte er auch, dass es bald zwei Leichen mehr geben würde, wenn sie nicht zügig das Weite suchten. Jacks Gesicht war eine Landschaft aus Granit.

„Wer war es dann?"

„Wer auch immer den armen Mann im Park ausgeweidet hat."

„Jemand muss ihm einen Tipp gegeben haben," sagte Hannibal. Seine Stimme klang so ruhig wie immer, während er das Grauen betrachtete, in dessen Zentrum sie sich befanden.

Manchmal wusste Will nicht, ob er diese Stabilität beruhigend oder alarmierend finden sollte. Im Augenblick wusste er nur, dass er froh war, ihn bei sich zu haben.

Wenn das nicht gruselig genug war, brauchte er nur die mit Blut bespritzten Wände zu betrachten, die in ihrer chaotischen Schönheit ebenso gut in einem Museum für abstrakte Kunst stehen könnten.

„Diese Tat war emotional, Jack. Dieser ganze Raum ist aufgeladen mit... Gefühlen." Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Er vermied es, Aarons verstümmelte Leiche zu betrachten. Hinter seinen glasigen Augen waren stumme Schreie eingesperrt.

„Niemand kann so ein Blutbad veranstalten, ohne sich dabei schmutzig zu machen. Er muss jemandem aufgefallen sein. Sie werden ihn finden, Jack."

Damit drehte Will sich um und verließ das Haus. Er wartete nicht darauf, ob Hannibal ihm folgte, als er in den Bentley einstieg und das musste er auch nicht. Er war stets zwei Schritte hinter ihm.

Und als würde Hannibal seine Gedanken lesen, was er irgendwie konnte, davon war Will überzeugt, fragte er: „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren, oder...?"

„Oder", unterbrach Will.

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Er sah nichts als rot.


	8. Chapter 8

Selbstverständlich wollte Hannibal mit ihm über die Ereignisse des Abends sprechen, doch Will weigerte sich. Die Wunde war noch frisch, sie nagte an ihm und er wollte sie nicht benennen, ihr nicht noch mehr Gewicht geben.

Der unerklärlichen Verantwortung, die er fühlte und der Schuld.

Nicht heute Nacht.

Hannibal gab ihm zwei Optionen: Frisch gebrühter Tee in der Küche, oder Rotwein im Kaminzimmer.

Will zögerte nicht, als er sich für den Tee entschied.

Tee war sicher. Tee war kein Alkohol. Sie würden ihn in der Küche einnehmen, die so klinisch hell erleuchtet war, dass auf der Anrichte jeder Zeit eine Operation am offenen Herzen vollzogen werden konnte.

Und es war herrlich abstrakt, dass diese Vorstellung nicht mal unmöglich war. Hannibal wäre dazu in der Lage. Will wusste das. Er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Es war nicht so, dass die Entscheidung zu Gunsten des Heißgetränks deswegen ausfiel, weil er sich als besonderen Teeliebhaber betrachtete. Die Wahl war eine praktische. Teezubereitung brauchte Zeit und Zeit war es, die Will sich damit erkaufte.

Die er brauchte, um herauszufinden, warum zum Teufel er bei Hannibal war und nicht zu Hause bei seinen Hunden in Wolf Trap.

Die erste Antwort darauf war zugleich die einfachste, weil sie der Wahrheit entsprach: Will wollte nicht nach Hause. Zu Hause wäre er allein mit seinen Gedanken. Das war gewiss nichts neues und früher hatte er damit keine Probleme gehabt.

Er ist klar gekommen. Vielleicht nicht ganz ohne Hilfe seiner guten, alten Freunde namens Jack Daniels und Ibuprofen 800, aber es war okay.

Doch dieses Früher war so weit weg, so lange her, dass er sich nur noch wage an dieses Leben erinnern konnte. Er wusste nicht mal mehr, was genau er selbst für eine Person gewesen sein muss, die so gelebt hat.

Wobei man es nicht als Leben betrachten darf, wenn man bloß _existierte._

Früher – nein – _vor_ Hannibal Lecter war er einfach allein und heute wusste er, was Einsamkeit ist und wie sie sein würde, wenn er sich diese Nacht in sein Bett legte und stundenlang die Decke anstarrte, bevor Erschöpfung ihn übermannte, in einen unruhigen Schlaf gleiten ließ, aus dem er schreiend und schweißgebadet wieder aufwachte.

Es gab natürlich keine Garantie.

Dass er in Hannibal Lecters Haus nicht ebenfalls von Albträumen geplagt wurde.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war so hoch, dass man sie als Gewissheit bezeichnen konnte.

Und doch war der Gedanke tröstlich, zu wissen, dass jemand da sein würde, wenn es passierte, dass nach dem Erwachen die klamme Orientierungslosigkeit nicht weichen wollte, der Traum sich nicht abschütteln ließ, zu einem Teil von ihm wurde, der sich in ihm einnistete, wie ein Parasit, der sich durch seine Hirnwände von innen nach außen fraß.

Der zweite Grund war in seiner Lebendigkeit viel profaner: Sex.

Ein Teil von ihm – der Teil, der ja zu Rotwein und Kaminzimmer gesagt hätte, wollte alles und er wollte es sofort. Hirn ausschalten, Augen schließen und dem Körper die Kontrolle übergeben.

_Hannibal_ die Kontrolle geben.

Warum nicht?

Mental war er vorbereitet. Mehr als das. In seinen Träumen hatte er es bereits getan, hunderte Male, jedes Mal anders, jedes Mal unglaublich gut.

Und unglaublich unbefriedigend, denn Fantasie blieb Fantasie. Unerfüllte Wünsche und Hoffnungen.

Fantasie wirkt aber auch in die andere Richtung. Immerhin hatten sich jetzt Vorstellungen in seinem Kopf manifestiert, denen Hannibal vielleicht nicht gerecht werden konnte. Oder wollte.

Die Angst vor Ablehnung war da, immer. Lungerte wie ein ungebetener Gast auf der Ausklappcouch in einer düsteren Ecke seines Geistes, um ihn mit unliebsamen Kommentaren aus dem Off zu schikanieren.

_Du bist verrückt._

_Du bist nicht gut genug._

_Du bist langweilig._

_Widerlich._

_Bemitleidenswert._

Auf einmal war er wieder dreizehn und versuchte stotternd ein Mädchen zum Tanz aufzufordern, immer mit der Angst im Nacken, sie könnte in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen.

Aber er war nicht mehr dreizehn, das war schon verdammt lange her und Hannibal war kein Mädchen, sondern ein Mann.

Ein Mann, der in der Küche eine verboten gute Figur machte.

Will stand vor der Anrichte, die – mitten im Raum stehend – ihn von Hannibal trennte wie eine Insel. Er beobachtete die geübten Handgriffe seines Gastgebers, wobei er sich selbst ziemlich unnütz vorkam. Er hatte seine Hilfe angeboten, welche Hannibal aber nur mit einem subtilen Lächeln abgelehnt hatte.

Natürlich.

Schließlich wurde ihm das Getränk in einer dampfenden Tasse gereicht.

Der Tee war heiß und kräftig und ungesüßt.

Will mochte keinen Ingwer. Eigentlich. Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, auch eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Die milde Schärfe klärte seinen schwirrenden Kopf und in Kombination mit der Minze schmeckte das Getränk erstaunlich gut.

Hannibal beobachtete ihn und während die Skepsis unweigerlich aus Wills Gesicht verschwand, breitete sich auf Hannibals spitzen Zügen ein Lächeln aus. Früher hätte er gedacht, dass es das Lächeln eines Gastgebers war, der sich darüber freute, dass es seinen Gästen schmeckte.

Und das stimmte. Zum Teil.

Doch der deutlich größere Teil dieses Lächelns, so erkannte Will in einem Anfall von Erleuchtung, war einzig und allein mit seiner Selbstgefälligkeit beschäftigt. Er verlor sich geradezu in ihr.

Will konnte es ihm nicht besonders übel nehmen.

Der Tee war gut.

„Danke", murmelte Will in die Tasse.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Hannibal. Er trocknete sich die Hände mit einem Geschirrhandtuch ab, während Benny aufmerksam zu seinen Füßen saß, seinen Herren keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Das brachte Will zum Schmunzeln. „Er vergöttert dich."

Hannibal hob die Augenbrauen und blickte das Tier auf dem Boden an. Der Hund grinste, während er die lange, rosa Zunge wie einen nassen Lappen aus dem Maul hängen ließ. Speichel tropfte auf die Fliesen.

„Daran besteht kein Zweifel."

Will verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee, als er versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Du hasst das, oder?"

Hannibal wurde starr, nicht lange, vielleicht nur eine Sekunde, bevor sein Gesicht wieder weicher wurde und vielleicht wäre es einem ungeübten Beobachter gar nicht aufgefallen, aber Will fiel es auf. Für ihn war es so deutlich, dass er es nicht übersehen konnte.

„Hass ist ein ziemlich starkes Wort."

„Der Geruch, die Haare, der Sabber, der dir gerade den frisch gefeudelten Fußboden ruiniert. Wie schwer fällt es dir, nicht sofort nach einem Desinfektionsspray zu greifen, um den Dreck sauber zu machen?"

„Entlarvt mich mein Sinn für ein gewisses Maß an Ordnung und Sauberkeit gleich als Tierhasser?"

Will überging die Frage. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso." Er lief mit der Tasse in der Hand ziellos durch die Küche, ließ Hannibal hinter sich. „Wieso der ganze Aufwand? Warum die Mühe?"

_Meinetwegen._

Die Erkenntnis schlug ein wie ein Blitz. Will schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, irgendetwas in Hannibals Gesicht suchend, dass seinen Gedankengang Lügen strafte.

Doch dieser blickte nur zurück, eine Marmorstatue der Ruhe und Gelassenheit.

„Du hast dir einen Hund angeschafft, um mich zu beeindrucken?"

In seinem Kopf klang das logischer. Als er es aussprach, wurde es absurd. Hannibal hob das Kinn an, den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigend. Will erinnerte diese Geste an einen Raubvogel, kurz vorm zu hacken.

„Hat es funktioniert?"

Will ignorierte die Hitze, die seine Wangen ausfüllte und das halbe Lächeln, dass sich währenddessen auf Lecters Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Manch einer würde behaupten, dass es ziemlich", Will leckte sich über die Lippen, „_eigensinnig _wäre. Wenn nicht sogar verschroben."

Hannibals Lächeln vertiefte sich, aber es war ein kühles Lächeln und seine Augen wurden zu glanzlosen Murmeln in seinem Schädel.

Will fühlte einen Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule kriechen.

„Die Standards anderer Menschen tangieren mich extrem peripher, Will."

In einer fließenden Bewegung überbrückte Hannibal die Distanz zwischen ihnen, beängstigend schnell und stand plötzlich vor ihm, so nah, dass Will seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Er merkte erst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, als seine Lungen sich mit einem wütenden Brennen in der Brust beschwerten.

Will klammerte sich an seinem Becher fest – der Tee wurde kalt und war längst vergessen – hielt ihn wie einen Schutzschild vor seine Körpermitte, hoffte das beste.

Der Hund war ihm keine Hilfe. Soweit Will das sehen konnte, saß Benny in der Ecke und putzte sein Fell.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Keine Drohung, eine Feststellung mit einer gewissen Neugier behaftet. Will schluckte, sein Mund war so trocken wie die Wüste Gobi.

„Hat es funktioniert?"

Will nickte langsam. Der Gedanke war ohne Zweifel niederträchtig, aber äußerst verführerisch und auf eine Art und Weise sein Ego streichelnd, welches ein Prickeln in seiner Lendengegend auslöste, für das er sich schämen sollte.

Hannibal gab ein zufriedenes Summen von sich und entfernte sich mit einem Schritt aus Wills Behaglichkeitszone.

Beinahe hätte er seine Enttäuschung mit einem gutturalen Laut geäußert, aber er biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer vorbereitet", sagte Hannibal in seinem gewohnt höflich distanzierten Tonfall. „Ebenfalls Kleidung für die Nacht. Der Raum verfügt über ein Bad mit Dusche und WC."

Soviel zum Thema Sex, dachte Will.

Doch sein Kampfgeist war geweckt.

_Das wollen wir doch mal sehen._

Er hörte Will bereits auf der Treppe.

Er war leise, höchstwahrscheinlich lief er barfuß oder auf Socken, aber nichtsdestotrotz gab das dumpfe Knarren der Stufen unter seinem Gewicht sein Kommen preis.

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging langsam auf. Es trat kein Licht durch den geöffneten Spalt, auch im Flur war es dunkel. Ein Luftzug brachte nicht nur Kälte mit, die eine Gänsehaut auf seiner nackten Brust auslöste, sondern auch Wills Geruch nach frisch gewaschenen Haaren, Duschgel und einem Aftershave, das ausnahmsweise nicht aus einer Flasche mit einem Schiff auf dem Etikett stammte, weil es Hannibal gehörte.

_Pour Homme_, ein anspruchsvoller, zeitloser Duft, der sich in seiner Unaufdringlichkeit ausgesprochen wunderbar mit Wills natürlichem Körpergeruch paarte.

Ganz genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Auch wenn Will eindeutig einen Tropfen zu viel verwendet hatte. Eine sparsame Dosierung genügt vollkommen für die volle Entfaltung des Bouquets. Bei 80 Dollar pro 100 Milliliter sollte das auch vorausgesetzt sein.

Unter der Decke aus Parfüm und Seife hatten sich Wills Poren erneut geöffnet. Seine Haut war von einem dünnen, frischen Schweißfilm bedeckt, der nach Angst roch, aber auch nach etwas anderem. Aufregung.

Hannibal konnte die Nervosität in der Luft schmecken.

Will zögerte, bevor er den Raum betrat.

Er lag auf der Seite und hielt die Augen geschlossen, weiterhin darauf achtend, dass sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig blieb.

„Du bist noch wach", sagte Will schließlich mit belegter Stimme. Als er schluckte, löste der Kloß in seinem Hals ein hörbares Klicken aus.

Bemerkenswerter Junge, hatte sich nicht einen Augenblick lang täuschen lassen. Hannibal lächelte.

„Ebenso wie du", antwortete er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Will entließ angestaute Luft in einem zitternden Atemstoß. „Ich bin müde, aber ich kann nicht schlafen."

Hannibal drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte aus halbgeöffneten Lidern in die Dunkelheit. Wills Gestalt war ein schemenhafter Schatten, der an seiner Bettkante stand. Hannibal ließ sich von den sturmblauen Augen abtasten, die wie kühle Fingerspitzen seine Haut liebkosten.

Er schob einen Arm in den Nacken, streckte den Rücken durch und beobachtete das Aufblitzen einer Zunge, die trockene Lippen befeuchtete.

„Albträume?"

Will schüttelte den Kopf, eine stumme Verneinung, aber sein Atem ging schwer, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich merklich. Hannibal bot seine Hand an, die Fläche nach oben zeigend und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Wills Finger durch seine schoben.

Da stand er nun, in dem Hemd und der Unterwäsche, die Hannibal für ihn gekauft hatte und der Anblick war magisch in seiner Befriedigung.

Will war zu ihm gekommen, wie er es erwartet hatte. Aus freien Stücken. Das war wichtig. Äußerst wichtig sogar. Test bestanden.

„Nun denn, Will, hast du einen Vorschlag, wie wir dich auslaugen könnten?"

Die Finger, die Hannibals Hand umklammerten, drückten fest zu.


	9. Chapter 9

„Warst du schon einmal mit einem Mann zusammen?"

„So?" sagte Will mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und blickte bedeutungsvoll auf Hannibals nackte Brust. „Noch nie."

„Wolltest du schon einmal so mit einem Mann zusammen sein?"

„Nein", antwortete Will abwesend, während seine ausgebreitete Hand über Hannibals Bizeps hoch und runter schwebte.

Keine peinlichen Highschool Erfahrungen, keine Experimente im College, kein geteiltes Sechser Pack Bier und seine unvermeidlichen Folgen.

Nie.

Will blickte durch seine Wimpern in Hannibals Augen. „Du bist der erste."

Hannibal summte – ein Brummen, das tief in seiner Kehle vibrierte. Es gefällt ihm, dachte Will und der unausgesprochene Besitzanspruch ließ ihn angenehm schaudern.

„Seit wann – "

Will beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Nicht lange, nur kurz, ein Augenblick, aber mit Nachdruck. Als er sich zurückzog, streiften seine Lippen Hannibals Wange und er konnte den Ansatz von Bartstoppeln spüren.

„Ich finde, Sie reden entschieden zu viel, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal lächelte – nicht mit dem Mund, sondern auf seine spezielle Art mit den Augen, die Will auf Halbmast betrachteten.

Er schlang einen Arm um Wills Taille und zog ihn runter. Nicht ruppig, aber bestimmt und der Ruck ließ Will nach Atem schnappen.

Bereits seit geraumer Zeit fühlte er ein sanftes, unaufgeregtes Ziehen in seinen Hoden.

Sicher die Nebenwirkungen des Medikamentes, welches der gute Doktor ihm so umsichtig verschrieben hatte.

Männer? Nein. Nie. Ausschließlich Frauen. Hannibal war der erste Mann, den er nicht strickt unter platonischen Gesichtspunkten betrachtete.

Und es ließ sich nicht abstreiten, dass Hannibals Körper die reine Definition von Männlichkeit darstellte.

Die breite, flache Brust, die Will zaghaft berührte, mit den Fingerspitzen durch das ergrauende Haar streifend, das dort üppig wuchs, während sich der Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte.

Die Arme, die sich um seine Mitte geschlungen hatten und ihn festhielten. Will dachte daran, wie sie auf dem Feld miteinander gerungen hatten und er wusste, dass Hannibal stärker war als er.

Er könnte ihn aufheben und tragen und so arrangieren, wie es ihm gefiel und Will hätte ihm körperlich wenig entgegensetzen, auch wenn er alles andere als ein Hänfling war.

Es war anders, ja, ungewohnt auch, neu, keine Frage und doch war es leicht, so leicht für ihn, sich darauf einzulassen. Es war, als würde er aus seiner eigenen Haut schlüpfen. All den alten Ballast – die ständige Furcht vor dem Anders Sein, dem Nicht Normal sein – hinter sich lassen.

Hier in der Dunkelheit von Hannibal Lecters Schlafzimmer, gab es nichts, wovor er Angst haben musste. Es gab nur sie beide.

Keine Augen die ihn misstrauisch und manchmal auch verängstigt musterten. Jack, Alana, Beverly – sie alle sahen ihn mit diesem Blick an. Mit dem „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich, Will Graham" Blick, den er seit seiner jüngsten Kindheit kannte.

Und hasste.

In Hannibals Augen jedoch spiegelte sich nichts dergleichen, nur Akzeptanz. Vollkommen und unerschütterlich und so wundervoll sonderbar.

Das war ein unbekanntes, berauschendes Gefühl, das sich intensivierte, jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Lippen trafen. Es brachte sein Blut in Wallung und sein Herz zum stolpern.

Und ganz offensichtlich war er damit nicht allein.

Nein, dachte Will, als er in Hannibals geöffneten Mund leckte und anschließend an seiner Unterlippe saugte, was sich da hart an seinen Oberschenkel presste war mit Sicherheit keine Fernbedienung, die im Bett vergessen worden war.

Sondern eine ausgewachsene Erektion, die seiner eigenen in nichts nachstand.

Will seufzte leise, als er sich ein Stück nach unten schob, bis ihre Becken sich auf gleicher Höhe befanden. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Knie, welche er links und rechts neben Hannibals Körper in die Matratze bohrte.

Hannibal lag unter ihm, zwischen seinen Beinen, und obwohl der Stoff von Wills Boxershorts und Hannibals Pyjamahose sie von direktem Hautkontakt trennte, sandte die erste Berührung ihrer Unterleiber elektrische Schockwellen durch seinen Körper.

„Fuck", zischte Will durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne, während er die Stirn an Hannibals Halsbeuge presste.

Ein dunkles Grollen antwortete ihm, Finger fanden den Weg unter sein T-shirt, schoben es hoch und krallten sich in die freigelegte Haut. Will stockte der Atem. Ein süßer, kleiner Schmerz, der nicht ablenkend, sondern eher anspornend wirkte.

Will kreiste die Hüften, langsam und wiegend, vor und zurück und Hannibal kam ihm mit dem Becken entgegen. Das war keine bewusste Entscheidung, wie sich einen Kaffee aufzubrühen, oder morgens vor der Arbeit Joggen zu gehen.

Es kam natürlich, unwillkürlich, es war eine Macht, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte, nichts, was einem beigebracht wurde. Man tat es einfach, weil es das richtige war. Weil es gut war.

Weil es gut tat.

Oh, und wie oft hatte er es sich ausgemalt, aber niemals, nicht in hunderten von Fantasien, selbst nicht mit seiner Gabe der ungefilterten Empathie, kam das wirkliche, reale Ereignis an die Wahrheit des tatsächlichen Augenblicks heran.

Wie hätte er sich Hannibals leises Seufzen und Stöhnen, das Nippen an seinem Ohrläppchen, das Lutschen und Saugen an der empfindlichen Haut über seiner Halsschlagader auch nur ansatzweise akkurat ausmalen können?

Oder seine eigene Reaktion darauf, sei es körperlich oder emotional.

Unmöglich.

Will spürte die Berührung von Fingern, die den Saum seiner Unterwäsche folgten und schauderte. Ja, sein Schwanz war hart und zuckte, entzog sich jeglicher Kontrolle, leckte. Der Stoff war durchnässt.

Bereits jetzt, ohne direkte Berührung.

„Darf ich – ?" murmelte Hannibal, sein Akzent rollte dunkel und schwer auf der Zunge und Will konnte nur nicken.

Er traute seiner eigenen Stimme nicht mehr.

Hannibal nahm ihn in die Hand und Will entschlüpfte ein Laut, der sich anhörte, wie das Flehen aus einer fremden Kehle. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht derjenige sein konnte, dem solche Töne entgleisten.

Aber es war so.

Oh und die Befriedigung war köstlich, der Griff um sein Zentrum bestimmt, fast fordernd, aber warm, so warm. Seine Hüfte drängte sich in die Hitze der Hand, die ihn umschloss. Wills Kiefer klappte nach unten, seine Zunge fühlte sich taub an, Speichel sammelte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Will."

Sein Name klang wie ein Gebet. Wie eine Litanei. Wie Fluch, Segen und Erlösung gleichermaßen.

„Sieh mich an."

Aber er konnte nicht. Wie könnte er? Ohne es zu beenden, hier, jetzt und gleich. Er spürte es, den Zug in seinen Hoden, das Ziehen, welches sich prickelnd durch seinen Magen, über die Wirbelsäule bis hoch in den Nacken und in seinem Hinterkopf ausbreitete.

Er war nah dran, sehr nah.

Hannibal stoppte seine Handbewegungen und hielt ihn nur noch mit einer lockeren Faust umschlossen. Will ächzte frustriert, schob die Hüfte vor, Reibung suchend, doch Hannibals andere Hand hielt ihn in Schach.

Will öffnete widerwillig die Augen, aber er blickte zur Seite und in der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers schwebte ein leuchtend gelbes Augenpaar neben dem Bett.

Will schnappte nach Atem und wich zurück, wollte es jedenfalls, kam aber nicht weit, da Hannibal ihn fest im Griff hatte.

Benny sprang mit einem schrillen Bellen, das in Wills Ohren klingelte, auf die Matratze, reckte den Hintern in die Luft und wackelte wild mit dem Schwanz. Er bellte erneut, zeigte die Zähne und es sah so aus, als würde er grinsen.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Will und vergrub das Gesicht an Hannibals Brust. „Benny, geh weg."

Aber Benny dachte nicht daran wegzugehen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien Wills abwinkende Hand eher als Spielaufforderung zu verstehen.

Hannibal bewegte sich unter Will. Er hielt ihn immer noch und griff wieder fester zu. Will fluchte leise, krallte seine Finger in Hannibals Schulter.

„Ich kann nicht, wenn er dabei zusieht."

Hannibal lächelte milde. „So?"

Ignoriert zu werden, gefiel Benny überhaupt nicht, also kletterte er über Wills Rücken und eine seiner Pfoten bohrte sich dabei unabsichtlich in seine Niere. Will zuckte zusammen vor Schmerz, biss sich auf die Lippen.

Verlor seine Erektion.

Jetzt bellte Benny von der anderen Seite der Matratze. Es klang wie ein abgehacktes Lachen.

Hannibal gab einen leisen, verärgerten Ton von sich, als er sich unter Will hervor rollte. Benny sprang vom Bett runter, bellte wieder und hüpfte im Kreis.

Will musste widerwillig lachen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und berührte Hannibal am Unterarm, als sich dieser auf die Bettkante setzte.

Er drehte sich um und sah Will über die Schulter hinweg an. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Wills Brust aus.

„Lass ihn am Leben", sagte Will. „Bitte."

Hannibal betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick länger, bevor er sich zu ihm runter beugte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Danach strich er Will die Haare aus der Stirn, stand auf und ging.

Benny folgte seinem Herren ohne Aufforderung.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Nacht war so klar, dass sogar trotz der allgemeinen Lichtverschmutzung einige Sterne am Himmel von Baltimore zu sehen waren.

Hannibal schauderte und zog den Morgenmantel enger zusammen – eine Robe mit geradem Rumpfsaumabschluss aus feinster Seide mit grau-goldenem Muster. Das Material war leicht und geschmeidig und glänzte im Mondlicht.

Es sah wundervoll aus, Schweizer Qualität auf höchstem Niveau, traditionelle Handwerkskunst, maximaler Tragekomfort, klassisches Design, optimal maßgeschneiderte Passform, perfekte Schnittführung.

Nur leider nicht dafür konzipiert, des Nachts bei Temperaturen um die 6 Grad einen unentschlossenen Hund dabei zu begleiten, den idealen Ort für sein Geschäft zu finden.

Er hatte keine Angst davor sich zu erkälten – er achtete streng darauf, jeden Tag die Menge Vitamine zu sich zu nehmen, die sein Körper benötigte – aber die Kälte war klirrend unangenehm und von der Sorte, die jede Öffnung in der Kleidung fand und von dort aus mit einer Gänsehaut über das Fleisch bis in die Knochen kroch.

Wenn Hannibal vorher gewusst hätte, dass sich dieser Ausflug (er sah auf seine Uhr und sein Blick verdunkelte sich) auf mittlerweile über 30 Minuten ausdehnen würde, hätte er sich natürlich etwas passenderes angezogen.

Er betrachtete den Terrier, der an einem Baum schnüffelte, sich aber wieder nicht hinhockte, nur sein Beinchen hob und den Stamm mit ein paar Tropfen markierte. Der Hund blickte hoch in sein Gesicht und hechelte stark, zog an der Leine, auf zur nächsten Station, die hoffentlich bald seinen Ansprüchen genügen würde.

Aber wieder nichts.

Ihm kam ein Rezept in den Sinn, das er schon lange einmal ausprobieren wollte.

Über Hannibals Augen legte sich ein Schleier, während er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, ob er noch Kumin im Haus hatte. Vielleicht würde auch gewöhnlicher Kümmel genügen. Einen Versuch war es wert.

Das Fleisch müsste acht Stunden in einem Sud aus Salz, Anis, Ingwer und Sanddornbeeren köcheln. In Aussicht auf das Endergebnis lief ihm zugegebenermaßen das Wasser im Mund zusammen und ein entrücktes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er den Hund betrachtete, der immer noch keinen angemessenen Platz für seine Notdurft entdecken konnte.

(Lass ihn am Leben)

Letztlich scheiterte es aber an einer Grundzutat, die ihm fehlte und die zu besorgen einigen Aufwand in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Eine Meeresschildkröte für den Fond.

(Bitte)

Hannibal seufzte.

Auf jeden Fall würde er es auf die Liste setzen, wenn er das nächste Mal beim Delikatessenhändler seines Vertrauens vorbei schaute.

Es dauerte noch fünfzehn weitere Minuten, ehe das Tier sich erleichtern konnte. Der Hund hatte starken Durchfall. Hannibal konnte nach einer kurzen, objektiven Sichtung des Stuhlgangs wenigstens keine Parasiten entdecken.

Natürlich war er alles andere als ein Experte auf dem Gebiet. Er würde es die nächsten Stunden im Auge behalten, bevor er andere Maßnahmen ergreifen würde. Zunächst ging er von der einfachsten Möglichkeit aus, dass es sich um eine ordinäre Magenverstimmung handelte.

Nachdem er die ausgesprochene Schweinerei so gut es ging mit einer kleinen Schaufel aus seinem Garten bereinigt hatte (und diese sogleich im Vorbeigehen in einem Müllcontainer entsorgte), kehrte er ins Haus zurück und desinfizierte seine Hände.

Benny schlief unten im Flur. Ohne Proteste hatte er sich in sein Körbchen zurückgezogen und blieb dort, auch als Hannibal an ihm vorbei und die Treppe nach oben ging.

Will war eingeschlafen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, sein Atem ging ruhig, auch als Hannibal sich zu ihm legte, einen Arm um seine Mitte schlang und sich an ihn drückte.

Es war 6 Uhr am frühen Morgen, als Wills Handy klingelte.

Ihm war zunächst nicht ganz klar, wo er sich befand. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht zu Hause war. Das Bett war viel weicher als seines, die Laken dank der Seide angenehm kühl und doch war ihm warm, sehr warm, da sich ein harter Körper an seinen Rücken presste.

„Du hast dein Telefon hergebracht?"

Hannibals Stimme war ein raues Murmeln an seinem Ohr, sandte ein Prickeln direkt in seinen Schoß und mit einem Schlag fiel ihm wieder alles ein, was am Abend zuvor passiert war.

Will schluckte und sagte: „Du warst lange weg. Ich hab mich gelangweilt."

„Hmmm?", summte Hannibal und nippte an Wills Ohrläppchen, woraufhin er scharf nach Luft schnappte. „Wer mag das sein zu so früher Stunde?"

„Wahrscheinlich Jack", sagte Will, versuchte die Gänsehaut zu ignorieren, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete und angelte nach seinem Telefon.

Seine Position war ungünstig, der Nachttisch in weiter Ferne und Hannibal hielt ihn fest. Der Mund an seinem Ohr und die leichten Stoppel, die seine Haut streiften, wirkten äußerst ablenkend.

„Ich hege eine Abneigung gegen Mobiltelefone im Schlafzimmer."

Hannibals Stimme berührte einen verschlafenen, rauen Knoten in seinem Innersten, der sich jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr löste, immer wenn die Lippen beim Sprechen seine Ohrmuschel streiften.

Er war sich mehr als deutlich bewusst, dass Hannibals Hand ausgebreitet auf seinem Unterbauch lag – immer noch über dem T-shirt – aber eine Hitze ausstrahlend, die sich besonders in seiner Lendengegend verteilte.

Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie sich diese Hand in seiner Hose angefühlt hatte, scheiterte aber kläglich. Seine verdammte, magische Vorstellungskraft arbeitete wie immer präzise. Mit glühenden Wangen registrierte Will, dass er steif wurde.

Jack war geduldig. Und penetrant. Wie immer. Das Handy klingelte weiter.

Will streckte sich und ächzte, als er das Telefon mit einiger Mühe erreichte und endlich zum schweigen brachte.

Bevor Will jedoch einem entnervten Jack antworten konnte, verstärkte sich der Druck auf seinem Bauch. Hannibal zog Will fest an sich, schob ein Knie zwischen seine Beine und steckte ihm die Zunge ins Ohr.

Will entfloh ein hohes, abgehacktes „Oh!"

Irgendwo aus einem weit entfernten Universum gelang Jacks Stimme an sein nicht beschlagnahmtes Ohr. „Alles in Ordnung, Will?"

„Jack!" rief Will lauter als ihm lieb war und biss sich auf die Zunge, als er Hannibals Zähne und Lippen an seinem Hals spürte. „Was gibt's?"

Jack antwortete zunächst nicht, transportierte seine Stimmung jedoch mit seinem Schweigen und Will dachte: Du machst dir schreckliche Sorgen um mich, stimmt's?

Doch statt sich von dieser Erkenntnis ins Tal der Bitterkeit begleiten zu lassen, spülten Hannibals Hände auf seiner Haut unter dem T-shirt sämtliche zusammenhängenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

„Will, ich brauch dich heute hier vor Ort. So schnell wie möglich."

Will atmete zitternd aus und bog den Rücken durch, als Hannibal ihn von seiner Boxershorts befreite. Er nickte wage, fast wie betäubt, während er betrachtete, wie sich Hannibal zwischen seine Oberschenkel positionierte und ihn aus dunkelroten Augen betrachtete, besann sich dann aber, da Jack ihn ja nicht sehen konnte.

Gott sei Dank konnte Jack ihn gerade nicht sehen. Was hätte er wohl zu diesen intimen Interaktionen zu sagen?

„Ja, natürlich, ich komme", sagte Will.

„Ganz recht", raunte Hannibal und nahm seinen Schwanz in den Mund.

Will unterdrückte einen Schrei.

Die Lippen, Gott, diese Lippen und diese schlüpfrige Hitze, diese Zunge, dieser Mund, diese Hölle von Mund. Will packte Hannibals Kopf, griff in seine Haare, wusste im ersten Moment nicht recht, ob er ihn aufhalten oder an sich ziehen wollte.

Hannibal nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, senkte den Kopf, nahm ihn tief in sich auf, bis seine Nasenspitze das krause Haar seiner Scham berührte.

„Oh", sagte Will und verschluckte ein trockenes Keuchen. „Gott!"

„Will?" hörte er Jack sagen wie durch eine Wolke aus Watte. Wills Finger gaben nach, das Handy glitt ihm aus der Hand, stattdessen krallte er sich in das Bettlaken.

Hannibal grollte dunkel und sinnlich, tief aus seiner Kehle wie ein Mann, der nicht fassen konnte, was sich ihm für ein Festmahl darbot. Will sah, wie sich der Kopf bewegte, vor und zurück, hoch und runter. Seine Zunge arbeitete sich über Wills gesamte Länge, ließ ihn schwindelig werden und nach Atem schnappen.

In seinem Kopf dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, in der Realität waren es nur eine handvoll Minuten. Hannibal saugte mit Enthusiasmus und als Will seine Zähne auf der Spitze spürte, zuckte seine Hüfte unkontrolliert nach vorne.

Er zog an Hannibals Haaren, warnend, schüttelte fahrig den Kopf, formte ein stummes Nein mit den Lippen, stemmte die Fersen in die Matratze und versuchte sich zu entziehen. Hannibal packte ihn mit beiden Händen an den Hüften und hielt ihn Position.

Will kam heftig, fast gewaltsam und so überwältigend, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sein Orgasmus erschütterte seinen gesamten Körper, während er wimmernde Töne von sich gab.

Hannibal behielt ihn im Mund, bis das Zittern seines Beckens nachließ und die Erektion erschlaffte, lutschte mit Hingabe und Wohlgefallen weiter, leckte ihn sauber, bis kein Tropfen mehr übrig war.

Danach beugte er sich vor und Will kam ihm auf halben Weg entgegen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem atemlosen Kuss. Will konnte sich selbst schmecken.

„Wow", sagte Will schließlich und lächelte schräg.

Hannibals Augen funkelten. Er betrachtete Will mit einer Zufriedenheit, die neue Hitze in seinem Unterleib schürte. Er verteilte sanfte Küsse in Wills Gesicht, auf seinen Wangen, seiner Schläfe, der Stirn, auf der Nase.

„Zeit fürs Frühstück", sagte Hannibal.

„Wie heißt sie?" fragte Beverly Katz.

Ihre Stimme war laut genug, dass sich diverse Köpfe nach ihnen umdrehten, als sie durch die schmalen Flure des FBI Hauptquartiers gingen.

„Was?" antwortete Will wenig intelligent und wich ihren Blicken aus.

Beverly lächelte breit und drückte einen kalten Finger auf seinen Hals. Will zuckte zischend zurück, rieb sich die Stelle mit der Hand.

„Was soll das?"

„Knutschfleck, Graham", antwortete sie und Will spürte, wie sein Gesicht erglühte. „Da sind sogar astreine Zahnabdrücke zu erkennen."

Will fluchte leise und stellte seinen Kragen auf, woraufhin Beverly laut auflachte. Sie drückte seine Schulter und suchte seinen Blick.

„Komm schon, Will, erzähl es mir! Ich sterbe vor Neugier! Lass mich nicht hängen! Ich war doch immer gut zu dir. Du hast Kaffee von mir bekommen!"

Will knirschte mit den Zähnen und trank einen Schluck von eben diesem, als er sich vorstellte, wie er Beverly erklärte, dass der Verursacher dieses Knutschfleckes kein geringerer als sein Psychiater Dr. Hannibal Lecter war.

Er konnte ihr bedröppeltes Gesicht bereits vor sich sehen und auch wenn es ihm persönlich nichts ausmachte, was das Büro, seine Studenten oder die ganze beschissene Welt von ihm dachte, so konnte er Hannibals guten Ruf auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen.

„Tut mir leid, da gibt es nichts zu erzählen."

„Lügner", sagte sie und zog eine Schnute, beließ es dann aber dabei.

Sie betraten gemeinsam Jack Crawfords Büro. Price und Zeller waren bereits da.

Jack sah nicht von seinem Schreibtisch auf, als er sagte: „Wie schön, dass ihr euch dazu entschlossen habt, zu uns zu stoßen."

Beverly und Will setzten sich kommentarlos auf die freien Plätze.

„Ich habe Price und Zeller schon informiert. Wir haben einige anonyme Hinweise erhalten, ob des Verbleibs unseres Gedärmefressers. Nachdem wir die üblichen Nieten aussortiert haben, sind vier mögliche Gewinner übrig geblieben."

Jack erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und gab jedem eine Akte in die Hand. Will schlug seine auf und erblickte Fotos einer Lagerhalle.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr euch in Gruppen aufteilt und diesen Hinweisen vor Ort nachgeht. Keine Alleingänge, haben wir uns verstanden? Wenn ihr Männer braucht, sollt ihr sie bekommen. Ich will von keinem von euch am Ende des Tages die Eingeweide einsammeln. Ist das klar?"

„Glasklar", murmelte Will und schluckte, während er durch seine Akte blätterte.

Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.


	11. Chapter 11

Es waren 116 Meilen von Quantico nach Sparks Glencoe, ein Ort mitten im Nirgendwo südlich von Baltimore. Sie würden zwei Stunden mit dem Auto brauchen, wenn sie gut durchkamen.

Will sah die Straße vor seinen Augen verschwimmen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht nur wenig Schlaf bekommen – ein Umstand, den er normalerweise gewohnt war, aber das Dasein als Beifahrer und das konstant hypnotische Brummen des Motors ließen ihn immer schläfrig werden.

Als sein Handy vibrierte, schreckte er aus seinem Dämmerzustand auf, fummelte in der Jackentasche nach seinem Telefon und warf einen Seitenblick auf Beverly, die am Steuer saß und seinem Blick kurz begegnete, bevor sie wieder auf die Straße sah.

Er wischte mit dem Daumen über das Display und öffnete die Nachricht.

_Die Hunde sind versorgt und glücklich. Wenn du möchtest, bleibe ich hier und kümmere mich um dein leibliches Wohl, wenn du nach Hause kommst._

Eine zweideutige Einladung.

Der Vorschlag sandte ein elektrisierendes Prickeln in seinen Schoß, erweckte eingeschlafene Geister wieder zum Leben. Die Erinnerung an Hannibals Mund war noch sehr frisch. Will konnte seine Lippen praktisch immer noch spüren.

Er presste die Oberschenkel zusammen und drehte seine Hüfte etwas zur Seite, legte einen Arm über seinen Schoß. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass er vor Beverly verbergen konnte, was in seiner Hose vor sich ging, wenn sie einen genaueren Blick riskierte, aber er fühlte sich besser, wenn er tat, was in seiner Macht stand.

„Mit wem schreibst du da?" fragte Beverly.

Ihre Augen wanderten neugierig über Wills Gesicht, als dieser scharf Luft holte und das Handy in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Niemand", antwortete er automatisch und wurde rot, als ihn das Handy hörbar vibrierend Lügen strafte.

Er dachte darüber nach, die Vibration abzustellen, war diese Funktion doch im Laufe der Jahre lauter als der eigentliche Klingelton geworden.

„Niemand hat dir aber ganz schön viel zu erzählen."

„Wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit bitte wieder dem Verkehr widmen könntest, wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar", murmelte Will, wohl wissend, dass sie das träge Ablenkungsmanöver durchschauen würde.

Beverly schnaufte , als sie sich in ihrem Sitz nach vorn beugte und ihre Augen durch die Windschutzscheibe richtete.

„Meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt immer voll und ganz dem Verkehr", sagte sie mit zweideutigem Amüsement in der Stimme. „Unterschätze niemals meine Multitaskfähigkeiten, Will."

„Es geht nicht so sehr ums Unterschätzen, als vielmehr ums Überleben", seufzte er, kramte aus seiner Hosentasche ein Döschen Aspirin, schüttete sich einige in die Handfläche und schluckte sie trocken.

„Du wirst nicht locker lassen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während sich in ihrem Gesicht ein Schmunzeln zu einem Grinsen verwandelte.

„Nope!"

„Na herzlichen Glückwunsch", stöhnte er, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn zur Seite rollen.

„Besser, wir bringen es hinter uns, Will."

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Alles", erwiderte sie eifrig, während sie unruhig in ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte, das Lenkrad fest umklammernd, wie ein Junge in einem Autoscooter. „Wo habt ihr euch kennengelernt?"

„Arbeit."

„Halt die Klappe!" rief sie. „Das ist nicht dein ernst."

Ich fürchte schon, dachte er und spürte, wie sich die Vorläufer eines hysterischen Lachens glucksend aus seiner Kehle lösen wollten. Stattdessen räusperte er sich.

„Kenne ich die Person?"

„Möglicherweise", erwiderte Will wage.

„Ist es Alana?"

Jetzt lachte Will wirklich und schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da war der Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig gewesen, wie es ihm jetzt erschien, aber das kam ihm erstaunlich weit weg vor. Nicht nur lange her – _weit weg_.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich und weil ihm Beverlys Verwirrung leid tat, fügte er hinzu: „Du wirst nicht darauf kommen."

„Und du wirst es mir nicht sagen."

„Stimmt."

Sie seufzte laut und entnervt. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie am liebsten die Hände in die Luft geworfen und sich die Haare gerauft. Will war ihr dankbar, dass sie es nicht tat.

„Du machst es mir nicht leicht, deine Freundin zu sein."

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Will auf Hannibals Nachricht reagierte, aber er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit gelangweilt hätte.

Irgendwo in der Nähe musste sich eine Farm mit einem Schweinestall befinden, anders konnte er sich den Zustand der Hunde nicht erklären.

Mindestens vier von den Tieren waren von oben bis unten mit Schlamm eingeschmiert. Zwei von ihnen schafften es ins Haus, bevor Hannibal es verhindern konnte und ruinierten mit ihren schmutzigen Pfoten den Fußboden.

Er trieb die Hunde mit den letzten Resten seiner selbstgemachten Würstchen wieder nach draußen und sperrte die Tür hinter sich zu. Während sich die Tiere auf das Fleisch stürzten, drehte Hannibal den Gartenschlauch auf.

Er rollte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und prüfte die Wassertemperatur an der Innenseite seines Handgelenkes, bevor er den Strahl auf die Hundemeute richtete. Zunächst stoben sie auseinander, kläffend und schnaufend, kehrten jedoch wie Fliegen immer wieder zu den Würstchen zurück.

„So ist es recht", murmelte Hannibal.

Will hatte ihm gesagt, dass es in Ordnung wäre, die Hunde einfach raus zu lassen, ohne sie zu begleiten. Hannibals Unmut äußerte sich durch ein Zucken im Mundwinkel. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

Nachdem der gröbste Dreck beseitigt war, ging es an die Feinarbeit.

Er wischte jedem einzelnen Hund mit einem Lappen die Pfoten ab und rubbelte sie danach mit einem Handtuch trocken, ehe sie wieder das Haus betreten durften. Bei dem einen ging das leichter, bei dem anderen erforderte es mehr Aufwand und Geduld.

Aber für noch ein Stückchen Wurst hatte bisher jeder von ihnen stillgehalten.

Hannibal ließ gerade heißes Wasser für den schmutzigen Fußboden in einen Eimer einlaufen, als sein Handy einen dezenten Signalton von sich gab.

_sieht so aus, als würde es heute spät werden_

Hannibal wartete geduldig, bis das Handy wieder piepte.

_sehr spät_

_vermutlich nicht vor elf_

Hannibal wischte sich die Hände mit einem Küchenhandtuch trocken, bevor er eintippte:

_Genügend Zeit also, dir ein vernünftiges Abendessen vorzubereiten._

Er dachte einen Moment nach, fügte dann hinzu:

_Und du wirst diese Stärkung brauchen, bevor oder nachdem ich mit dir fertig bin._

Hannibal lächelte und legte das Handy zur Seite.

Er nahm Eimer und Feudel und begann damit, den Boden aufzuwischen. Die Hunde lagen in ihren Körbchen oder auf ihren Decken und beobachteten das Schauspiel interessiert. Als er fertig war, hob er den Finger und sagte zu ihnen:

„Das war das erste und letzte Mal."

Einer der Hunde gähnte zur Antwort.

Bevor Hannibal sich an die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen machte, warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy. Will hatte geschrieben:

_ich werde mich beeilen_

„Graham!"

Will zuckte zusammen und ließ das Telefon hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden. Offensichtlich nicht so gelassen und unauffällig, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Erwischt", sagte Beverly grinsend. „Und, trefft ihr euch heute noch?"

„Nein!" rief er. Sie kreuzte die Arme und starrte ihn solange an, bis er den Blick abwandte und es zugab. „Ja."

„Wenn er nicht vorher auf der Couch eingeschlafen ist."

„Na ja, vielleicht schaffen wir es eher zurück, wenn der Verkehr nicht so-"

„Es ist also ein Mann!"

Der Triumph in ihrem Gesicht ließ seine Wangen glühen, ehe er auch nur daran denken konnte, ihre Behauptung glaubwürdig entkräften zu können.

„Das war ein ganz billiger Trick", murmelte er.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen."

„Woher wusstest du-"

„Ein Schuss ins Blaue, wirklich", sagte sie. „Außerdem hast du behauptet, ich würde nie darauf kommen."

„Wie könntest du das auf dich sitzen lassen?"

„Exakt, wie könnte ich?" wiederholte sie liebenswürdig und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich freue mich für dich, Will."

Will schnaufte und ging vor. Sie folgte ihm.

„Wahrlich, ich sage dir", sang sie, „noch ehe dieser Tag vorüber geht, werde ich seinen Namen kennen!"


	12. Chapter 12

Seine Hände sind voller Blut.

Unter seinen Fingernägeln kleben Rückstände von abgerissenem Fleisch – tote, schwarze Klumpen, die dort am hartnäckigsten haften. In seinem Magen rumort es aber immer noch. Er ist nicht satt.

Sein Hunger ist ein unstillbares Biest. Kompromisslos. Gierig. Verlangend.

Es ist nicht genug. Es ist nie genug.

Also gräbt er tiefer, taucht seine Hände in dieses Chaos von Blut, Fleisch und Eingeweiden, greift wahllos zu, zieht und zerrt an Muskelsträngen, bis sie sich lösen, zu bedeutungslosen Fetzen zwischen seinen Fingern werden, die er achtlos zur Seite wirft.

Manche davon probiert er, aber nicht weil es ihm schmeckt. Nein, schmecken tut es ganz bestimmt nicht. Es ist die Verzweiflung, die ihn vorantreibt, die Hoffnung nach Frieden, denn die erste Euphorie nach dem Töten verblasst so schnell, wie das Blut auf seiner Haut an der frischen Nachtluft erkaltet.

Diese Erkenntnis ist nicht neu für ihn. Er spuckt das halb zerkaute Fleisch wieder aus, wobei sich ein frustriertes Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle löst, welches allmählich zu einem Schrei anschwillt, der ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert.

Sein Zittern lässt nicht nach. Er weiß, er kann hier nicht mehr bleiben. Tiere-

„...sind nicht mehr genug", murmelte Will Graham.

Er berührte den dunklen Fleck auf dem Boden mit den Fingerspitzen. Mr. Avery – der stolze Besitzer der Farm – hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, dass Blut zu beseitigen, doch die Mittel, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, waren gelinde gesagt ziemlich ungenügend.

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, wo die Blutlache einmal gewesen ist.

Der Vergleich mit den Fotos aus der Akte ließ keinen Zweifel zu. Die Leiche – in diesem Fall eine Milchkuh namens Mary – war ebenso übel zugerichtet, wie die Leiche aus dem Park und wie der unglückliche Zeuge, der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war.

Aaron war sein Name, erinnerte sich Will mahnend. Das war sein Name. 17 Jahre alt. Der Schauder, der Will nun erzittern ließ, war bedrückend. Ihm lag ein Knoten wie Blei im Magen.

In diesem Moment hörte er das Schnappen eines Teleobjektivs. Er fuhr hoch, drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie rote Locken hinter einem Holzverschlag verschwanden. Will presste einen leisen Fluch durch seine Zähne, bevor er sich sofort mit schnellen Schritten in Bewegung setzte.

Er packte sie am Kragen, ehe sie sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. Dabei stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und schlug nach seiner Hand. Er zog sie ohne große Anstrengung zurück und stieß sie unsanft gegen die Wand.

„Lass mich los!" rief sie.

Das tat Will, obwohl die Verlockung groß war, sie weiter zappeln zu lassen, wie einen Fisch am Haken. Einfach nur so, weil es gut aussah. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Sie sah etwas in seinem Blick, dass sie ernsthaft zurückschrecken ließ.

Er konnte sie plötzlich gut verstehen. Er war selbst zutiefst erschrocken über seine Gedanken.

Will holte tief Luft, widerstand dem Drang, den Kopf zu schütteln (den Killer abzuschütteln) und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie entspannte sich zusehends, bog den Rücken durch und machte sich gerade, während sie sich über die Lippen leckte und Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn wischte.

„Dafür könnte ich dich anzeigen, Will."

Will schnaufte und sah zur Seite. Er vergrub die Hände vorsichtshalber in seiner Jackentasche, bevor er der Verlockung nachgaben konnte, seine Finger um ihren weißen, schlanken Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken, bis ihr Gesicht blau wurde.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich noch überrascht bin, dich zu sehen, Freddie. Immerhin ist das hier der ideale Ort für Schmeißfliegen."

Diese Bemerkung überging sie mit einem Lächeln und fuhr fort. „Freiheitsberaubung, Körperverletzung, sexuelle Nötigung-"

Hier lachte Will auf – ein trockenes Bellen, dass durch den Stall hallte. „Wie wäre es mit Behinderung der Staatsgewalt?"

„Viel Erfolg beim Wiederholen der Screeningtests," wünschte sie und grinste, als er die Augen verdrehte und ihr Lächeln humorlos kopierte.

Will streckte die Hand aus. „Her mit der Speicherkarte."

Freddie kniff den Mund zusammen und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrer Kamera, die um ihren Hals hing. „Meine Leser haben ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Solange das nicht Leser des Urban Farm Magazines sind, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, was es in diesem Kuhstall für Wahrheiten zu entdecken gibt," sagte Will und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso bist du hier, Freddie?"

„Das ist der Ort, wo es angefangen hat, oder?" Sie nickte einmal wage durch den Raum. „Der Gedärmefresser war hier. Hat ein bisschen mit den armen Tieren geübt, bevor das langweilig wurde."

Will öffnete den Mund, doch Freddie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Bestreite es nicht, Will, ich habe deinen kleinen Partytrick gesehen. Wusstest du, dass du währenddessen redest? Ziemlich verstörend, ehrlich gesagt."

Will antwortete nicht. Sie schob das Kinn vor und spitzte die Lippen, während sie ihn mit einem triumphierenden Funkeln betrachtete. „Die Öffentlichkeit sollte wissen, wo sich diese kranken Monster der Gesellschaft verbergen, um sich vor ihnen schützen zu können."

„Gib mir die Karte, Freddie. Zwinge mich nicht dazu, sie zu holen."

„Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?"

Sie zögerte, aber Will wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, als er sah, wie sie schluckte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie die Speicherkarte aus dem Fotoapparat entfernt hatte und sie schließlich in seine Hand fallen ließ.

„Danke sehr," sagte Will und lächelte sanft.

Freddie verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, denn – wollte sie das nicht immer? Aber dazu gab er ihr keine Gelegenheit. Er verließ den Stall, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Hätte er noch einmal zurückgeblickt, wäre ihm das Grinsen in Freddies Gesicht aufgefallen. Besonders wäre ihm das Handy in ihrer Hand aufgefallen – das Handy, mit dem sie die Bilder von ihm gemacht hatte.

„Und, hast du was raus gefunden?" fragte Beverly

Sie stand vor dem Farmhaus mit der einen Hand in der Hüfte, die andere hielt eine gelbliche Kaffeetasse, aus der sie einen vorsichtigen Schluck trank, obwohl sie nicht mehr dampfte. Will nickte ihr zu.

„Schmeckt's?"

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie Katzenpisse schmeckt, aber ich glaube, ich bekomme langsam eine Vorstellung davon."

Will unterdrückte ein Grinsen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Beobachtet er uns?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten," murmelte sie hinter vorgehaltener Tasse und deutete mit den Augen wage nach rechts.

Als Will ihrem Blick folgte, sah er einen Schatten hinter der Gardine des Küchenfensters, der auch nicht verschwand, als Will die Hand zu einem schwachen Gruß hob.

„Der, den wir suchen, war hier, aber ich bezweifle, dass es Avery ist. Kann gut sein, dass er mehr weiß, als er ahnt. Möglicherweise sogar, wer es war, ohne zu wissen dass er es weiß."

Beverly nickte langsam, während sie ihren Notizblock aus der Gesäßtasche zog und ihn mit einer Hand aufklappte. Ihre Augen flitzten eine Weile über das Papier, bis sie die Information fand, nach der sie gesucht hatte.

„Averys Frau ist vor vier Jahren gestorben, er hat keine Kinder, allerdings einen 22 jährigen Neffen namens Brendan Dameron, den er auch als Erben eingesetzt hat. Ziemlich eigenbrötlerischer Typ, wohnt 15 Meilen nördlich von hier in einer Hütte oben in den Wäldern."

Will seufzte und schob sich die Hand in den Nacken. Er wusste, dass sie Dameron überprüfen sollten. Am besten noch heute. Sie könnten auch eine Streife vorbei schicken, aber was würde das bringen? Im schlimmsten Fall zwei weitere Leichen, wenn Will recht behielt.

Aber sie könnten Verstärkung anfordern. Das würde Will entscheiden, wenn es so weit war. Er dachte an Hannibal, der zu Hause zusammen mit seinen Hunden auf ihn wartete.

„Noch etwas," sagte Will und sein Tonfall ließ Beverly aufhorchen. „Freddie Lounds ist hier. Na ja, zumindest war sie es bis eben noch."

„Ach, verdammt," sagte sie. „Woher weiß sie, dass wir hier sind?"

„Zufall? Vielleicht?" antwortete Will, doch an seiner Stimme ließ sich erkennen, dass er es selbst nicht glaubte. „Spielt keine Rolle. Aber ich fürchte, sie hat..."

Beverly hob die Augenbrauen, während Will nach Worten suchte. „Was? Spuck's schon aus."

„Sie hat Fotos gemacht. Vom Stall. Von dem alten Blutfleck. Und, du weißt schon..." Ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. „Von mir. Wie ich-"

„Wie du dein Ding machst."

„Wie ich mein Ding mache."

„Jack wird begeistert sein."

„Vielleicht wird es nie erfahren. Ich habe mir ihre Speicherkarte geschnappt," sagte er und hielt sie zwischen Zeige-und Mittelfinger in die Höhe.

„Wenn sie nur mit ihrer Digitalkamera Fotos gemacht hat."

„Hoffen wir das beste."

Beverly kippte mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck den Rest ihrer Kaffeetasse in den Staub. „Gut, dann lass uns mal los. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffe ich es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zu der Bachelor nach Hause."

Irgendwie hatte Will das Gefühl, sie würde die Folge verpassen.

Das Foto war nicht besonders vorteilhaft. Zumindest nicht für Wills Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit.

Als sein Handy einen Signalton abgab, dachte er zunächst, dass Will sich wahrscheinlich gemeldet hatte, um entweder seine bevorstehende Ankunft oder Verspätung anzukündigen. Stattdessen sah er das Symbol der Tattle Crime App, nachdem er über den Bildschirm wischte.

Freddie Lounds hatte ein Bild von Will gepostet.

Nahm das Grauen hier seinen Anfang?

W. Graham untersucht Tierverstümmelungen auf Avery-Farm #gedärmefresser

Hannibal schmunzelte über die reißerische Überschrift. Mehr gab es nicht, noch kein Artikel, aber er wusste, dass der nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Freddie hatte Will in einem empfindlichen Moment erwischt und den würde sie gebührend auskosten.

Hannibal vergrößerte das Bild mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Wills Blick war dunkel, in sich gekehrt, seine Augen zwei schwarze Murmeln, die dumpf glänzten. Die Augen eines anderen. Die Augen eines anderen Killers.

Sie hatten so oft darüber gesprochen, er hatte so viel darüber gehört, aber gesehen hatte Hannibal nie, wie Will war, wenn er in eine andere Haut schlüpfte. Nun wusste er zumindest, wie er dabei aussah.

Faszinierend.

Hannibal kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Essen vermutlich kalt werden würde, also stellte er es in den Ofen. Er checkte seine Nachrichten, doch Will hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Hannibal setzte sich vor den Kamin und starrte eine Weile ins Feuer, bevor er eine Münze aus seiner Hosentasche holte und sie in die Luft schnipste.

Kopf.

Er zog seine Jacke an und steckte die Autoschlüssel ein. Das Rudel beobachteten ihn dabei genau, sie wedelten mit den Schwänzen und winselten.

„Nichts anstellen, meine Freunde. Ich bin gleich wieder da."


End file.
